


Necessity

by cloudy_coyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Love, Love Triangle, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Soft Dean, Subplots, plottwists, rich plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_coyote/pseuds/cloudy_coyote
Summary: (18+ Only. Graphic descriptions of violence, mature language, mental health, sex, and adult themes.)Eva had a perfect family. Sure, they would bicker and get under each other's skin, but she loved them unconditionally.That is, until April 5th, 2019- when her friend Amber Shirley went missing.She begins to learn much more about life- that time is inevitably spinning, and fate is unavoidable. She learns-for starters- that the two tall, rugged men dressed in black and white suits were in fact not the FBI.You can only imagine what crazed, psychotic events took place after that. Eva could have never guessed this is where her life would've ended up halfway through her second semester of College.And in no way in Hell did she believe Demons could be real.All rights to the Supernatural writers and creators of the characters and the world. Everything is theirs except my original characters and their plots. Xoxo





	1. Ch.1: The Last Day

_**April 5th, 2019** _

 

"Eva!" Her mother, Eleanor hollers.

Her eyes shoot open at the sound. It usually takes her a few minutes to actually get up. Whether it's scrolling through Instagram on her phone or stretching her body out, she takes her time. The sunlight was pouring in through the curtains; there was a gentle breeze from her ceiling fan. Then she begins to smell the sizzling bacon and her legs kick into gear.

During the fall semester she despised getting up early for classes, so this semester she got only afternoon and evening classes. Still reveling in the feeling of waking up later, Eva gracefully clothes herself in a pair of sweatpants, keeping her oversized sleep shirt on. She grabs her phone, leaves her room and heads on downstairs, passing all the glowing windows. She's not typically a morning person, but waking up at 11:30 is  _much_  nicer than 7:00 AM, not to mention that spring has always been her favorite season.

Spring is jam-packed with blooming flowers, singing birds and soaring butterflies. As soon as you walk outside you're met with beautiful colors and scents of greenery. It's amazing walking weather; you usually don't have to wear coats because it's never too hot or too cold. Everything is absolutely perfect, except-

" _Rain_ ," Her father sighs, "It's going to be pouring by the time your classes end."

She enters the kitchen, the smell of breakfast overwhelming her. She takes a seat next to her Dad, Augustus, also known as Gus.

"Well I can't pick her up, I have to go visit my Mother today," Eleanor says. She hands Eva a plate, as well one to her brother Charley.

"It's fine, Mom, I can just walk."

"You're going to have to bring an umbrella with you," Charley comments.

"I know Charley, that was pretty obvious," Eva rolls her eyes, ' _such a simple-minded man_ ,' she thinks to herself. She serves herself some bacon and eggs before filling up a glass of water. 

She's the youngest of three, only 18. Her oldest brother is Charley, who is 24 years old, her second oldest is brother is Oliver, she calls him Oli for short, and he's 21. 

Her mother finishes serving herself as well; Gus, Charley and Eva already diving into their meals. Just as she sits down she recognizes the empty seat.

"Where's your brother?"

To this Charley snorts, "Where do you think?"

"Stayed up all night again?" Gus asks.

This was a common occurrence. And I know what you're thinking, must be a hard partier, huh? No, that's not the case. In fact, it's quite the opposite. Her brother, Oliver, has a really hard time getting sleep. They're not sure exactly what it is. Perhaps he's a light sleeper, or maybe its nightmares, maybe anxiety—could be anything. If there's one thing Eva knows for sure, it's that his sleeping habits are a popular subject of gossip in her house. They always talk about him when he's not around, complaining about how concerned they are. Sometimes he'll even be in the same room and they'll still talk about him to each other as if he's not there. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her feel guilty.

"At least he's asleep now," Eva comments.

Gus nods. He has bright blue eyes and jet-black hair. Well,  _used_  to be jet-black, now it's more like salt and pepper. Eva didn't get his eyes, or his hair, or his height, but she got his personality. There's something about her, that all of her older cousins and Aunts and Uncles comment on. It could be their face shapes, their smiles, nobody knows what it is about the two of them that is so strikingly similar, but it's there.

Her mother, on the other hand, she has big, chocolaty doe eyes, which is exactly what Eva inherited. She is also the same height as her Mom and almost same hair color. Eleanor has a light; hazel colored hair whereas Eva's is a much darker brown. She's sweet, she's caring but she's also incredibly timid. Charley and Oliver take a lot after their mother. They can be shy, can be sweet and could do with a little more assertiveness, exactly like Eleanor. But despite all of their passiveness, they are the most welcoming, warm people on the Earth. 

It's funny because the whole family looks unrelated-- like a mismatched bunch. Charley has his mother's light feathery hair, her eye color, but Gus's eye shape and height. Oliver has the jet-black hair, just like his father, but his mother's height and his mother's eyes. And while Eleanor is more on the shy, dependent side, Gus is assertive and sovereign. He has the reputation of sometimes overstepping boundaries—maybe being a little too controlling. And unfortunately, in this family, most of them just go along with it due to their passive nature. That is until Eva came along.

Eva is a little firecracker and a straight copy of her dad. She's always been over-cautious like him, very honest, very assertive. They tend to have the same opinions, but on occasion when he's overstepping, she's the one to hash it out with him. They have a strong relationship.

"How's your modern poetry class going?" Gus asks Charley.

"It's..." He pauses, "Interesting."

"That bad?" Eva asks. Charley majors in Philosophy and Poetry. These are actually his last few classes before he graduates.

He rolls his eyes, "I didn't say it was  _bad_."

"So you like it?" His mom asks. Instead of nodding, he shakes his head. Finding his words, his hand naturally finds his chin as he plays with the light stubble.

"It's just not my style of writing," He re-words, "Kind of weird to be honest." 

They all fall silent, concluding the conversation. Eva finishes her food just as fast as Charley. Being both fast eaters, they scarf their meals down and usually leave the table before everyone else.

"So, how did you sleep?" Her mother asks her. Eva looks up from her empty dish to find her Mother's warm eyes.

"It was okay, how about you?"

Her mom sighs, "I stayed up watching tv until...what, like 3 in the morning?"

"Was Oli up too?" Eva asks.

"I think so, I saw the hall light on."

Eva only hums in acknowledgment, not really finding words. It's only a moment of silence before her Mother goes on to tell her about the movie she was watching. Reflecting on what she thought was such an inspiring story. It was a film about the world, it's culture and all the things we could do better.

"Did you know that in Finland, there's  _no_  college tuition?" Eleanor exclaims, "But of course in America, every single student is in debt,"

"Including me," Eva adds.

Both of them give a little laugh at the absurdity. ' _It really is ridiculous_ ,' Eva thinks to herself. Eventually, Eleanor goes back to finishing her breakfast and Eva silently listens to her brother ramble.

Once Charley finished he had quickly brought his notebook to the table. He pulled out a little packet full of poems and began making his last touches to his assignment. Once he finishes, he slides it back into his bag and grabs his dish.

"Analyzing the poetry is pretty awful, it's nothing like Emily Dickenson," Charley says as he starts cleaning up, "But I do like it when we have discussions about them in class."

"Why's that?" Their dad asks.

Charley continues to wash his dish over the sink before stacking it in the dishwasher, "I don't think anyone else can take the poems seriously either, so it's funny. Plus, all you have to do is raise your hand, say 'I interpreted this to be very self-deprecating', and then the Professor gives you a point, so easy."

"-Sorry for interrupting," Eleanor interjects,  "I have to head out, bingo starts at 1:00. Can you wash the pans too?"

"No need to rush, you know your Mother's never ready on time anyway," Gus comments. Eleanor gives him a sarcastic dry laugh, ' _always making jokes about Grandma,_ ' Eva thinks to herself. Her Mom gives her Dad a quick peck on his cheek. She hugs Eva and hurries out the door.

Charley steadily grabs both pans, bringing them to the sink and loading them up with soap. He continues to talk with his dad. Charley muses about his Philosophy courses as usual, and Eva begins to drown them out. She picks up her phone, unlocking it. The first thing she notices is a bunch of texts from her friends she seemed to miss.

Sliding on the notifications, she reads, ' _I hope she's ok'_. This prompts her to scroll up; whom could they be talking about? She finally gets to the beginning,

' _Did you guys hear about Amber?'_

' _No what happened?'_

' _it hasn't been 48 hours yet, but her parents think she's missing,'_

_'holy shit,'_

' _they said she didn't come home last night and nobody could get ahold of her this morning. Nobody's seen her either,'_

"Oh my God," Eva whispers. Her brother and dad both pause their conversation, fixing their attention on her.

"What's wrong?" Her Dad asks.

"Amber Shirley is  _missing_."

Her dad immediately jumps from his seat. As mentioned before, he's a very cautious person. He constantly watches the news, hearing about all the bad things that occur. It only feeds his anxieties but now--  _now_  he has something to actually worry about.

"It's only been like, 20 hours," Eva continues, "But she's not home, nobody knows where she is,"

"Oh God," Her dad sighs, "I should call the Shirley's." He picks up the home phone to dial their number. As he talks to them, she goes back to her phone to anxiously read more texts.

' _do you think it was a party?'_

' _nobody party's that hard on Wednesdays,'_

' _plus she was commuting'_

' _you guys I think she was doing drugs,'_

_'really?'_

_'why do you say that'_

_'yea did you hear that from somebody?'_

_'idk these past few weeks she'd been acting so weird'_

_'what do you mean?'_

_'she thought her house was haunted,'_

_'we all knew that, her house is a bit creepy tbh,'_

_'no, she legitimately was becoming paranoid._ _she thought something was trying to kill her,'_

_'like she even started skipping bio because she wasn't sleeping'_

_'did her parents know?'_

_'I think she tried to talk to them, im not sure'_

_'but she was like really scared you guys, she must've been on something really hard'_

_'shit'_

_'that's terrifying'_

_'I really hope it's not heroin,'_

_'I hope she's ok'_

_'me too'_ Eva sends the quick text.

Now Eva finally catches up, she's even more scared. It's very surreal to have something like a friend go missing. She's never dealt with crime in her life, so it all seemed so far away from her until now. The idea that Amber could be gone is frightening. For once in her life she was nervous to go to classes, and  _not_  because of exams. 

From the moment she read that Amber was missing, an eerie shiver blew up her spine. Even after trying to hope that Amber was safe, that she was okay, praying she wasn't hurt-- that creepy feeling just won't shake off. Her mind won't stop frenzying over what could have possibly happened, what she could have done or even worse, what someone else could have done to her. The idea that someone dangerous could be walking around the streets of Willow only magnified her anxiety.

She checks the time,  _12:25 pm_. Her classes start soon, so she begrudgingly pushes herself up the steps to get ready.

"Eva, where are you going?" Her dad calls from the kitchen.

"To get ready for class."

"Ok, but you're not walking home tonight, not with Amber missing,"

She nods her head in agreement, "But who will pick me up?"

"Ask your friends, or take an Uber I guess," He says.

"Sounds good."

She makes her way up the stairs to her room; ridding herself of the saggy sweatpants and worn out black tee. She moves rather slowly. Her brain still in frenzy and her body seemingly rusted. It just didn't feel right today. Studying herself in the mirror, she slowly grazes a hand over her necklace. It's probably the most pretty and most precious thing she owns. It's a family 'hand me down', if you will. She got it as a baptismal gift from her Godmother and hasn't taken it off since. The dainty silver chain and tiny blue jewel can compliment almost all of her wardrobe.

She makes note of the extra windy and rainy weather today. Taking a nice pair of true denim overalls, she slides them over her legs. She finds a thick, cropped pullover that was a baby pink and dresses herself in the fleecy garment. She picks a nice pair of wooly socks, grabs her black rain boots. She twists her hair into a messy bun, before throwing on her matching black raincoat.

She sends a quick text to her friends, ' _My dad is talking to the Shirley's rn. I still can't believe she's missing.'_

' _Same'_

_'My mom wants to bring them some muffins.'_

_'I think we should start a search party or something'_

(Eva) _'That's a good idea. Also, can any of you give me a ride back home later?'_

_'Don't think so.'_

_'I can't!'_

_'Still don't have my license.'_

_'Maybe take an Uber?'_

(Eva) _'Yeah, sounds like that's what I'm gonna do.'_

She makes her way downstairs, seeing her Dad still on her phone and Charley at the dining room table studying. She looks to the kitchen to gratefully see Oliver groggily getting a bowl of Cheerios.

"Morning Oli," She greets while looking for an umbrella. He looks in her direction mumbling a gentle ' _hello'_  back. She finally finds a large umbrella buried in her closet. It has a big wooden staff and a simple brown fabric. She sets it by the front door.

Oliver sits at the table watching YouTube on his IPad, while slowly but surely eating his Cheerios. It's the usual routine for him, he's either asleep when she's awake, or he's on his IPad. She grabs her glass from earlier this morning and refills it. She has a couple of minutes before she has to leave, so she decides to get extra hydrated. Walking to campus and all the way around it can be a little of a workout.

She plops down next to Oli, "So how'd you sleep?" He pauses the video, shifting his attention to her. His black hair is clearly disheveled from just being asleep, his eyes still heavy as well.

"It was fine," He shrugs. He's always been one to downplay his problems. Oliver hates being overwhelmed with everyone else's anxieties, so he tends to be vague, and always calm.

"Could've slept more?" She adds.

"Yeah," It's silent for a moment, "You know, I heard about, uh, Amber,"

Eva forces out a breath, her mind circling back to the fearful subject. It's as if all of a sudden her mouth is dry as a desert. She reaches for her water.

She doesn't really want to talk about Amber unless it's about her being found. She can't stand the nerve-wracking sensation of thinking about her—of where she is, of how bad it is, or if she's even still  _alive_. Her mind just seems to go straight to that place, the extreme yet not so crazy idea that Amber could be in a life or death situation. Not to mention, all that they can do is rely on the police at this point. Talking about her—trying to unearth where she is just from guessing does nothing, like literally—nothing. It's helpless, she _... Amber,_ could even be helpless. They're just frozen in a waiting period, can't do anything about it.

"It's just so scary," Is all she manages to say. She glances at her phone, at  _12:43 pm_.

"Oh, I need to head out," She gulps down the last of her water. Standing up from her seat, she gives Oli an awkward half-smile. Not really being able to conjure up enough energy to fully smile, or keep a conversation going. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, she picks up the umbrella and as she's walking towards the door she sees a big, cardboard box just a few feet behind it.

"What's this box for?" Eva asks. She hears some shuffling from the dining room before Charley pops his head in the hallway to see.

"Oh, Dad's going to get the old family videos restored," He responds.

"Nice," Eva smiles at the thought. They definitely have some keepers in there, let me tell you. She recalls once when Oli had brought over a cute girl-- which was entirely rare due to his shyness. But of course, the night he brings her over, Eva, 12 at the time, decided to put on some of the old tapes.  It plays, everyone excited to see what it is-- low and behold, a video from when Oli was 4 and was running around butt-naked with Pokemon cards. ' _God_ ', she cringes at the memory, she felt so bad about embarrassing him. 

She unlocks the front door, stepping out before calling out, "Bye, love you guys,"

Eva hears a faint murmur of 'bye' and 'love you too' from the men of the house before the loud shut of the door. No longer in the warmth of her home; no longer with the sounds of Charley's pencil writing, Oli's slow Cheerio chewing, or Gus's sympathetic worries being spoken to the phone. She can hear the clear sound of birds chirping, a light patter of rain, and the barely audible sound of the wind in the trees.

She plugs her earbuds into her phone, unfolds her umbrella and begins to walk. The old peaceful streets of Willow generating natural, calm energy. She tries to focus on the music, the scenery, not daring to let her mind drift to the blood-curtling subject of Amber. 

She commutes to Bartley University. The small neighborhood she and her family reside in is called Willow, and she's lived there her entire life. She only has to walk a few blocks before she enters the campus grounds. The street she lives on is interesting because while it's very close to a college, for some reason only half of the occupants are students. The other half of the houses are elderly people, mostly Italian in fact. But because of that, she has such friendly neighbors. Her parents got to be close enough with some that they'd the old Italian couples would bring them homemade wine and Pizelles.  

One unfortunate thing she's learned with living in Willow is that most of the sidewalks have uneven foundations. You want to be careful not to drag your feet cause you can very easily trip...which she does all the time. ' _Always been clumsy though_ ,' She thinks to herself. 

Once she reaches Ryter Street, she turns right into the other many traveling students. And before she knows it, she's passing by the big Lion shaped fountain and enters the History building. As she makes her way down the busy halls, she notices her friend Nora holding a thick stack of papers. And when she looks behind her, she sees a trail of ' _Missing: Amber Shirley_ ' posters pinned up on the walls. Right beneath the bold red letters, she sees the picture;Amber's face, plastered all around campus, but the real Amber not anywhere in sight. 

_Boy, today is going to be tough_.

~~

 

"Don't forget to send me your articles, they need to be peer-reviewed, full text, and strictly correlational!" The Professor calls out. Everyone had begun packing up their items, desperate to get out of here as fast as possible. From all the noise, his voice began to get drowned out. All the kids began to file out of the lecture, and before Eva knew it, she was one of the last few kids left. Normally she's right with the crowd, antsy to get home. Especially since her mother makes the warmest, yummiest food. Her friends tend to get jealous of it actually, since they live in dorms and basically only eat ramen and pizza.

She slowly stands up from her seat. Her mouth feels exceptionally dry again, which is ironic considering how heavily it's pouring outside. She can even hear the bash of thunder from inside the building. Checking her IPhone,  _6:30 pm._ A few months into this semester, and she's regretting putting all four classes back to back. Ancient Greek History is one hour, Bio 101 is a  _two-hour_  long lecture, then she has a Bio Lab, then finally her Psych 101 is only an hour and a half—but still, she's beat.

She opens the Uber app and orders a car. As she waits to see the approximate arrival time, she sits back down into her chair. A constant nervous habit of hers, she starts toying with the little gem on her neck, twisting it between her fingers, sometimes even spinning the chain around her finger.

_Approximate Arrival: 6:45 pm._

Right as she's about to head out to the common area, she gets a text from her dad.

' _The Police are finally conducting an investigation. They want to talk to you and your friends. What time will you be home?'_

(Eva) _'Probably 7:00 pm._

_'Okay. Love you. Be safe.'_

She sends a quick ' _love you too'_  text back before standing up. She zips up her coat, nice and snug. As she makes it into the halls, she can't help but stare at the floor. Not having the guts to look at Amber's face. It's weird, not being able to control what she's feeling. This new experience is entirely daunting. It's such an unfamiliar emotion to have someone gone from your life that isn't dead yet, nor found yet, just inconclusive of her existence.

She enters the main conversational area, to which she finds is vacant. Usually, it's filled with students due to its comfortable seating arrangements and its beautiful architecture. But here she sees only two students and one janitor. The emptiness she finds rather unsettling, so she plops down on a couch and immediately opens Instagram. As she scrolls through her feed she jumps at the occasional blast of thunder, followed by heavy pounding rain.

As the clock rounds 6:45, she gets a message from her Uber driver:

_'Pulled in behind the apartments on 5th'_

' _I guess the rainfall was causing a lot of flooding down here',_ she thinks to herself, what other reason would he park over there? The apartments aren't that far, just a block or so. She just prays she doesn't have to walk through any puddles that are deeper than her boots. Extending her umbrella, she pushes open the heavy brass doors and is met with the chaotic weather. Because it's coming around 7:00 pm, the sky is getting pretty dark. She makes her way towards 5th, but once she gets to the building, she can't find a car in sight. There's a couple of parked cars, the occasional slow approaching vehicle, but she can't seem to find this ' _grey sedan car'_. She messages her driver about 5 times, but her phone says that her messages couldn't be delivered. She tries to call him, but it won't even ring.

That's when the panic kicks in. And  _oh boy_ , is it hitting her hard. With her only source of light being the street lamps and her phone screen, everything around her becomes eerie, vague. She's clicking the call button to her Dad, her Mom, her brothers, her friends, but the bars in the corner of her phone are completely empty. Through all the dense rain crashing from the night's sky, she could barely hear a thing. Her breath was becoming heavier as the thunder became deafening, the lack of light and lack of any safety sending her into pure, unadulterated terror. Her hands were shaking, her lips were freezing and the tips of her toes were going numb—she couldn't breathe a full breath and every time her heart beat faster- her lungs gave out more, her mouth was painfully dry and her eyes felt like they were being pried open to stare into the darkness, and the sky unforgivingly beat down upon her and the earth around her.  Suddenly she hears a sharp clink. Her necklace drops to the wet, flooded ground, the moment she frantically bends down to grab it, her fingers barely graze the silver chain before she hears thundering footsteps spiriting toward her.

Next, her body feels as if it's being ripped to pieces, there were scratches; deep-cut, gushing wounds being gouged into her flesh, her skin was white-hot and her nerves were screaming, a loud, piercing pain pulsing into her head, before she could even feel the claws rip through her body, she saw gallons of blood paint the rainwater red, she fell to the concrete, doing the only thing she could instinctively do— _scream_ , a blood-curdling scream, as loud as she can. The last image she sees is a loose paper, destroyed by the rushing water, her peripheral begins to go black, her ears ringing with high-pitched bells, she grasps the paper, her hand crunching directly over  _Amber's_ smearing face. 

And she softly closes her shuddering eyes, the pain clogging up her body was too much to bear, and she begins to cry--hot tears disappearing into the red-stained rushing water, and she bids goodbye to what she thinks is her last day. 

~~


	2. Thank God for IPhones

Eva can see figures.

Outlines of people, maybe buildings, she can’t exactly tell, as everything was swallowed by haze. She could see the blur of red and blue lights—great, bright blaring colors. Her eyes slowly begin to switch into focus. Recognizing the crowd of people. Recognizing the gurney she lay upon, and finally recognizing the men and women sticking her with an IV.

“Hey there, don’t worry you’re going to be okay,” The woman above her speaks.

“Could you tell us your name?” She asks. Eva nods, thinking in her head;  _of course, I know my own name_ ,  _what kind of question is that?_ But she opens her mouth to speak, and she can’t remember her own goddamn name. Her eyes shoot open in shock, looking at the doctors.

“Don’t worry, that’s perfectly normal, take your time,” The woman kindly assures her. They count down, ’ _3, 2, 1, up!’_  And lift the gurney into the ambulance. She sees her soggy backpack laying in the corner and the medical responders above her. Her consciousness slowly goes in and out during the ride, her memory still having trouble reconnecting the dots. But, it seems the only thing she could focus on was the immense amount of pain, crying out all over her body. Her skin was burning, her insides were cramping with possibly the worst sensation she’s every experienced in her life. And the blood, it was everywhere. The people above her were spouting various phrases, doing many things to her body, but it was like she couldn’t hear anything over the vigorous pain pulsing in her head.

The doctors move quickly. As soon as they arrive, the door flies open and she’s zoomed out of there and into the E.R in a heartbeat. Someone places a plastic mask over her mouth and nose immediately and begins to count down. They drive her fast down the hallway, hastily conversing with one and another.

“ _20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14…”_

And she’s out.

~~

This time when she wakes up, it’s daytime. She’s in a hospital room. The sun is flowing tenderly down from the bright blue sky. The yellow-white glow cascading down the walls and floors. She sees the busy movement of cars, people, before her eyes go to the sky and find the birds, gently soaring through the air. And finally, her mind catches up to her eyes, realizing her condition, her location—the goddamn hospital. She immediately looks down to her body, bandages, and casts everywhere, thin tubes coming out from her wrists.

_God…what happened?_

Suddenly the door swings open. A man wearing a white jacket and a clipboard held in his hand.

“Nice to see you awake!” He greets, closing the door behind him, “Let’s check your levels,” As he steps over to Eva, he reads her blood pressure and such.

“What happened?” She finally asks. Her throat was dry, and hearing her own voice sounded so incredibly loud. He keeps his eyes trained on the computer. But as Eva sees the device, she can’t help but realize how old it looks.

“We’re not entirely sure…we think you were attacked by an animal,” He says as he flips through the papers once again, “Your injuries could mimic knife wounds, but when we were operating, the shape was curved and came to a rounded point, unlike most knives,”

“Unfortunately we don’t have your name. If you could tell us?” He adds.

She clears her throat, this time she can remember, “Eva.”

He pulls up his clipboard and opens a pen, “Eva…what?”

“Eva…Trotts,” He writes it down.

“Is Eva short for anything?”

“Uh, Evangeline.” She answers softly. Her brain still feels like it had been crushed by a stampede.

“Great!” He smiles as he writes it down, “Is there anyone you’d like us to call? Family? Friends?” She nods, his welcoming smile helping her relax.

“My parents please.”

“Names and phone number?”

“Eleanor and Augustus Trotts, 723-619-6383, ” She answers. He writes their names down and the number before placing the clipboard at his side.

“Okay, Eva, the nurse will be in here in just a moment to ask you a few more questions.”

Once he exits the room, Eva exhales heavily. She wracks her brain for any memory she can compose. She can only recall bits and pieces, the sharp migraine beating in her head was throwing her completely off. She could feel the soreness of her muscles and bones just from taking in a deep breath. She knows something bad happened, but she just can’t seem to imagine it. This whole situation was freaking her out,  _she’d been attacked_? I mean, what kind of savage animals live in Willow on Barley University Campus,  _are you kidding me?_  There was something just so  _off_  about this situation. It’s not right.

Her eyes wander to the glass window that looks into the hallway. She sees a few nurses running about their day, the occasional patient being lead to their room. She begins to notice one girl, in particular, she had bleach-blonde hair with little, colored rubber bands. She saw the jeans rise very low on her hips and the slight flare at the bottom. The young girl’s t-shirt bedazzled with the word, ‘cool’. ’ _God, what is up with that?_ ’ She thinks to herself, gagging.

Her head snaps to the side at the sound of her door opening. A bright lady walks in, smiling kindly and holding a bag of stuff.

“Hello Eva, I’ve come to bring your items,” She gently places the bag at the foot of the bed, “And to ask you some more questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” She smiles back. Instantly, she regrets it. She feels the swollen skin of her face stretch and pulse. Her nose aches, as well as her left side of the face.  _Oh,_   _that’s right._ The image is painted in her mind, remembering herself fall straight onto the concrete.

“Do you have any recollection of what happened?” The nurse asks.

_God._ “Barely.” She remembers pain, falling, that’s it.

“Well it seems like the attack was pretty sudden,” She comments, “But very severe,”

“You’re lucky to be alive honestly,” She adds.

“Really?” Her eyes wide. Did she really almost  _die_? It all happened so fast; she can’t believe that she could’ve…the idea was all too scary to think. The abrupt image of herself lying on the sidewalk, bleeding out,  _dead_ , settles in her mind and it makes her sick.

She shivers, “Do you guys have any idea of what…what attacked me?”

“Based on the gashes, we think either a bear, maybe even coyotes,” The nurse responds, checking the papers in front of her, “We called in the Park Ranger, and Animal Control services. Hopefully, we’ll catch whichever one of those guys got you.”

Eva nods slowly, still processing the words. She was sick of trying her memory and only getting headaches in return. All she wanted was her family to pick her up and take her home.  _They must be so worried_ , she thinks to herself.

“Would you like to look through your items until your family gets here?” The nurse asks.

“Yes please.”

She nods, grabbing the bag and displaying the stuff on Eva’s lap. First, she pulls out a muddy backpack, which triggers her memory and she sees the backpack as it once was, sitting soaking wet in the corner of the ambulance.

“Don’t worry, we aired out all of your books as best as we could,” And she zips it open to show the notebooks only slightly withered. Then she places down her clothes, all dried and folded up in a plastic bag.

“Here are your clothes, we put some of your accessories in there as well,” That’s when Eva sees the silver chain—the tiny, delicate metal that holds her blue gem.

“ _God_ , my mom would’ve been so pissed if I had lost this,” She laughs. The nurse is quick to help her remove it from the bag, seeing as Eva’s arms and fingers are covered in bandages and splints. Once she shakes the jewelry out, she holds it in her hand. And that’s when the other memory hit her. She could see the heavy rain, the flooding sidewalks, the dark atmosphere, and the sharp clink of her necklace as it fell to the ground. And that was right before… _before she was attacked._

She turns the chain over to check the clasp.  _This thing must be getting old,_ she thinks to herself. But when her finger grazes the clip, it’s in perfect condition, still hooked together in fact. This begs the question, ’ _how did that fall off of me then?’_

“Would you like me to help you put it on?” The nurse asks. Eva mumbles a quiet, ’ _yeah’_. And the woman makes her way over to her. She takes the necklace from Eva’s possession and places it around her neck, finishing it off with a clean 'click’.

“Thanks.”

“No pro–”

The door swings open and the doctor from before comes in, “We have a problem.”

Dr. Calloway, (as Eva has now learned), stands by the door. He and the nurse exchange concerned whispers. Eva can’t help but worry, can’t help but think the worst.  _I’m going to die, aren’t I? The nurse said so herself that I was lucky, I was so close to dying, and now it’s finally happening_ , her mind spinning. Dr. Calloway and the nurse go silent before the doctor approaches Eva’s bed.

“I’m just going to check your eyes real quick,” The nurse shuts off the lights and Dr. Calloway pulls out a small flashlight from his pocket, “Follow my finger,” And she follows as he moves it from right to left to up to down.

“We knew you had a concussion, but we may need to do a brain scan,” He sadly speaks before setting the light down. The nurse flips the lights back on.

“What’s going on?” Eva asks. The doctor quickly glances to the nurse before going back to Eva.

“We think you’re experiencing a quite a bit more amnesia than we predicted,” He says, “We searched your parent’s names, and there was no record of an Eleanor or Augustus Trotts, not even an  _Evangeline_  Trotts,”

Eva’s eyes are blown wide, her heart momentarily stopped,  _that’s not possible._ The words echo in her mind,  _that’s. not. possible._

“That…” She feels her breath begin to shake, her whole entire world spiraling down in front of her eyes. Her mind too shocked, so scared that it can’t make or keep a single thought, “That can’t be right,”

“Oh no, it’s okay, sweetheart,” The nurse hurries over to her bed, noticing her frightened stature.

“It’s nothing we can’t figure out,” Dr. Calloway adds in. He places a gentle hand on the young girl’s shoulder, sincere.

“Just one more question,” He asks, “What year is it?”

Eva shakes her head immediately, this is easy, shouldn’t even be a problem. She doesn’t dare smile, but she does hold her back a little straighter with confidence, “2019.”

But,  _oh boy_ , he did not react well. His eyebrows jerked for just slightly a second before quickly darting his gaze to the equally concerned nurse.  _Oh God_ ,  _please don’t tell me I’ve been asleep for 10 years._ Her nerves start racing, she can’t stop the tears from welling in her eyes, causing her nose to get hot.  _This isn’t real. This isn’t real._

“What is it?” She asks.

They’re only silent for the first few seconds, staring at each other. They were trying to comprehend the severity of Eva’s condition and also trying to find the right words to say. The nurse curses under her breath before taking in a sharp inhale.

For what feels like years, Eva is only met with a tension-filled quietness, something she hates. There was a clear look of pity displayed on both of their faces, the nurse murmuring something sadly to Dr. Calloway.

“I just want you to know, people have experienced this before so we don’t want you to be scared…” The nurse trails off, awkwardly finding her words, “I mean, it’s not necessarily something _I’ve_  seen before, but- er- what I mean is…”

“Eva, it’s not 2019,” Dr. Calloway states, “It’s  _2005._ ”

2005, He says? ’ _That’s…that’s._..’ Eva can’t even sort a thought into a sentence, much less even a freaking word. It sinks in, 2005? Are you serious?  _2 0 0 5_ … _absolutely no way. This must be a dream, it cannot be happening._

“2005?” She yelps.  _You’re kidding_. “This can’t be real!”

“We’re going to need an evaluation from a Psychiatrist,” Dr. Calloway speaks to the nurse. He turns to face Eva, “Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out and get you that brain scan.” He offers a kind smile before leaving the room. The nurse is quick on his tail before she pauses. She steps over to the bed and switches on the little tv, flipping on the news. And with that, she leaves the poor girl.

But it’s when Eva’s left alone she finally absorbs it. It all comes crashing down on her like a tsunami, wave after wave of realization. She sees the bad quality resolution of the television, she sees 'Current President  _Bush’,_ news stories of the Iraq war, stories about the super new, very first ’ _iPod’,_ andshe sees weird ads with young Lindsey Lohan, Friends, and Britney Spears… _God._

Her family is gone, her friends are gone, she’s alone, she has nothing, and she almost  _died._  She has nothing, absolutely positively nothing. She doesn’t even have the insurance nor the money to pay for the surgeries, she doesn’t have her mother coming to pick her up, who knows, maybe those people never even existed, what if she’s always been crazy, what if none of her life ever happened, what if she made everything up just so she wouldn’t be alone? She felt the tears streaming hot down her face, the pain in her head and her body only seemed to worsen but nothing could ease the hurting of missing her family, of her being alone. ’ _They can’t be gone’_ , just seems to repeat over and over in her head like a broken record.

In the midst of crying, crying the hardest she’s ever had in her entire life, she finds her trembling hand tightly grasping her necklace. She always finds comfort in holding the charm, but today– right now– with a situation like this? It does nothing, and she only cries harder, feeling every bit of despair engulf her mind. She thinks over and over, trying to make sense of this, trying to calm herself down, but she remains helpless– not able to stop the endless cycling pain of picturing her family, but not being able to feel them with her.

And through the broken sobs and shallow breaths she realizes, the thing she holds so dear to her heart in this very moment, it’s her necklace, her  _necklace,_  ’ _My clothes, my backpack, this all came from my house, there’s no way that I’m crazy_ ,  _otherwise where would I have gotten all of this? My family has to be real. And they have to be alive, they have to.’_

Suddenly she’s met with a knock on her door. ’ _God, not the brain scan already,_ ’ she thinks to herself. But much to her surprise it wasn’t a nurse or Dr. Calloway, it was two tall men wearing suits.

“Hi ma'am, we’re from the FBI and we have a few questions we’d like to ask.”

They casually flash their badges, before flipping them back. She nods slowly while eyeing them up and down. One of them was very tall, couldn’t be taller than, what, 6'3’? 6'4? He had brown hair, not long but not too short either, just brushing his ears. His eyes were hazel, just barely could make out the greenish tint among the chocolaty brown. He was fairly built, tan skin and with a soft smile, he had dimples. He had a very young face, and looked too kind to be working for the FBI.

The man next to him had a little less friendly of a face; he resembled the look of an agent. He wasn’t smiling; his face was neutral but rather stern. He was only a few inches shorter than the other agent and he had quite the muscular frame. Even the way he stood was completely opposite than the man beside him. His legs were spread a bit farther, his chest pushed out and his hand held in front of his abdomen, whereas the agent next to him stood with a tiny pad of paper and displayed a soft smile. His eyes were bigger, and they were much greener. And his hair was cut much shorter, almost looking like it’s growing back from a buzz.

“I’m Agent Hamill,” The tall one says, “And this is my partner, Agent Ford,”

“It says here you’re a ’ _Jane Doe’_ ,” Agent Hamill asks, “Do you happen to remember your name?”

She lets out a dry laugh, “I do.”

“And it is…?” Agent Ford asks. She stares at him like he’s a flying saucer, ’ _he’s FBI, shouldn’t the doctors have talked to him?’_  She thinks to herself.

“Eva Trotts,” She answers hesitantly. The tall man scribbles it down in his tiny notebook, while the other doesn’t even bat an eye. His stern, green eyes staring so intensely at her that made her shoulder shrink from nerves.

“When my partner asked you for your name, why did that seem to make you laugh?”

It’s her turn to stare at him, not blinking, only trying to calculate what he was getting at. She can’t tell if her being this confused is from the concussion, from the goddamn shock of her family not existing, or because there’s something off about these FBI agents.

“The doctors said my identity doesn’t exist,” She states, “As FBI agents, I’d thought they would’ve told you.” This causes the partners to eye each other, mimicking the same look Dr. Calloway and the nurse gave each other. ’ _What now?’_  She thinks.

“Sorry about that, we came in on late notice, if you could fill us in,” Agent Hamill says, preparing a pen for his notepad, once again. They both stare at her, as she shifts her embarrassed gaze to her lap.

“Well, let’s just say that they think I’m… crazy,” Eva reluctantly responds. Despising the words coming out of her mouth, and the absolute absurdity of this situation. The fact that just one word all in itself can make her body cramp up, her stomach surge forward at the pure severity and brutally true reality of this–it just makes her feel ten thousand times worse.  _It just can’t be real_ , she keeps thinking to herself. There’s no fucking way her life wasn’t real. She lived in 2019 and there’s no way that was made up, she has a family, she knows it.  But,  _God_ , she really can’t feel them, she truly can’t, and that’s what scares her the most.

But much to her surprise, they aren’t put off by her words. No, in fact, they seemed to be more intrigued. Agent Hamill’s head tilted to the side and his eyes boring right into hers. Almost as if, he had gotten exactly what he wanted, and he was sniffing out the perfect trail.

“Why would they think that?” He asks.

“They don’t believe me.”

“Why don’t they believe you?” Agent Ford asks this time.

Her eyes quickly averted to her lap once again. Does she really want to experience this whole thing again? Having her try and explain, say things that are undeniably true, yet somehow not? Somehow she’s in  _2005_? Somehow her family doesn’t exist? And somehow she doesn’t exist. She knows she sounds crazy…but it’s true. It’s 100% true. But the question is, will anyone believe her? And of all people, would a couple of FBI agents believe her? ’ _God, I can’t do this’_ , she thinks, as she feels her brain go right back into the endless cycle.

Her fingers find their way back to her necklace, twisting it in anxious thought.

“You won’t believe me either,” She whispers. The concept of her life as she knew it never having existed, that it was just a fantasy, it seems too scary, not too scary to be real, but too scary to accept. She can remember her Mom, her Dad, her brothers, and her house, every minute she’s lived her life it’s been real, there’s no way that it was made up.

The agents both send each other another quick glance, giving a  _knowing_  look. But this time, it wasn’t a look of ’ _she’s bat-shit_ ’, but rather, ’ _this is what we were looking for’_.

“Trust me, there’s nothing we haven’t heard of before,” Agent Hamill assures. His eyes were purely honest, and she can’t help but find it a bit strange once again as to why they’re so invested. Why they seem to be quite intrigued on a case she’d assume they’d never be assigned. She can’t help but feel that they’re here for a different reason. I mean, who could believe the FBI would want anything to do with an animal-attack case?

“Can I ask a question?” She speaks warily.

Agent Hamill nods, “Sure.”

She narrows her eyes at the both of them, “Why’s the FBI investigating what is supposedly an animal attack?”

It’s silent for a moment as if they were caught off guard by the question.

“You’d be surprised at the  _diversity_  of murderers the bureau puts away.” Agent Ford states, his eyes equally as narrow as Eva’s, his words easily fall off his tongue.

“What…there’s a chance that someone tried to kill me and stage it like a bear attack?” She asks almost sarcastically.

“As my partner said, we’ve heard and seen it all,” Agent Ford responds.

Eva stays silent for a moment, so what if all of this wasn’t her being crazy? What if there really is someone out there who’s trying to mess with her life? I mean, the near-death attack is one thing, but the time traveling is a completely other. It’s just all too much to even comprehend. Every aspect about the last 24 hours of her day has made absolutely no sense, it’s like her world has completely flipped upside down. But finally, she might have something to understand. That perhaps, some psycho fixated on her and wiped her family from the database- no record of them, they attacked her and staged it like a rabid animal, and then- well… ’ _not really sure about the 2005 part_ ,’ she thinks to herself. But, there has to be something that explains this, there has to be.

She feels her mind for once in this torturous day give her a moment to breathe, and she notices the agents staring at her. She looks to the window by the door seeing Dr.Calloway intensely talking to a few nurses and she remembers he’s her only option. She can’t let him send her away to a Psych Ward, she just can’t. In that moment of unadulterated desperation to not be locked up in a white room, she looks back to the men in suits.

She shuts her eyes tightly, conjuring up any last bit of dignity, hope and will she can muster, before looking back to the men with scared eyes.

“I know that this is going to sound crazy, but I  _swear_  it’s true,” she says. Her eyes are locked directly with both of them.

“I was born in 1999, and just yesterday I was attacked and it was 2019, now all of a sudden it’s 2005– I know it’s crazy, but I swear on my life it’s the truth,” She continues, despite how insane she knows she must sound. They both stare at her with appalled eyes, but they don’t leave and they don’t halt her from speaking. They didn’t call her ’ _insane’_  or ’ _nut-job’._ So, she kept talking.

“I was on my way home from class before I was attacked, it was storming really hard and…” That’s when she remembers.

_Amber_.

Amber Shirley was missing.

The sudden sharp image of the fallen paper jolts her memory. She jumps up from the bed to grab her backpack, but instantly falls back into the pillows, her body throbbing in pain.

“Can you grab my bag?” She asks them frantically. Agent Hamill approaches the foot of her bed and his large hands grab her bag. He holds it and brings it around to her lap, his height now towering over her.

As soon as it’s placed in front of her she rummages through, hoping that they saved the paper she’s sure she had in her hands when they found her. It was the last thing she saw, and she remembers gripping it in her bloody hand. She pulls out her notebooks shuffling through them before a washed out paper falls from the book.  _Yahtzee_

She flattens out the paper before Agent Ford meets the other side of her bed. Most of the text was smeared and withered away from the water damage– but you could still faintly see the picture.

“This is my friend  _Amber_ , she went missing the night before and when I was done with class, it was around uh…” She shuts her eyes tight trying to remember, getting frustrated with the pulsing headache.

“ _7:00_! It was dark, it was storming, and my Uber driver didn’t show up…”

“ _Uber_? What’s that?” Agent Ford asks, his face bewildered.

“It’s  _Uber_ , almost everyone knows what that is, seriously?” Without even thinking a goddamn thought, like her natural 2019 impulses, she pulls her phone out of her bag and unlocks it. Then, that’s when she realized… ’ _her phone!_   _Exactly! Nobody had even heard of the IPhone X in 2005, this, this is my proof. I’m not crazy,’_ she thinks. This gives her a sudden wave a reassurance, knowing that even if the agents didn’t believe her story, she has real evidence.

“Uh, what’s that?” Agent Hamill asks, his eyes practically bulging out of his head, Agent Ford also looking similarly freaked out. Their gazes were completely trained on the glowing glass rectangle, no buttons, colorful icons, a touchscreen, a futuristic product of technology—it was insane.

She sighs, finally after all this time a small smile coming to her face, “ _This_ ,” She points directly at the phone, “Is an IPhone X.” She looks to both of their faces, quite enjoying the shock of advanced technology. She can’t imagine how cool it would be too see something like this when all you have in your world is boring, grey flip-phones and AOL messenger.

She quickly slides her finger onto the Uber app, “This is Uber, it’s a driving service that everyone uses, you order a ride basically,” She explains.

“Sorta like a taxi,” She adds. Both of the agents can’t seem to shake the astonishment off their faces, but somehow aren’t freaking out in the way she expected. They’re surprised, sure, but she’d expect them to act much different due to being freaking FBI agents, and that’s the moment she started to assume her feelings about them before were correct. They didn’t seem like FBI agents at all, and by now, she knows that if they are– they’re probably apart of some X-Files unit. Because there is no way in Hell someone would act this normal around a girl who sounds like a total nut-case.

She continues, “I ordered a ride, and it was supposed to come at…at…” Her brain goes blank again like it’s on the tip of her tongue. Both men slowly came back to reality as she continues her story, gradually forgetting the exceptional technology just a few inches from them.

“It was around  _7:00_ , I think, but when he arrived I couldn’t find him…” She pauses re-living the memory. She sees the flooding rain, the booming thunder, and the pitch-black world.

“It was getting dark, but all of a sudden…my phone, it stopped working, there was no service and then…” She starts to slow down now. Her words falling behind her as she recollects pictures, the blood, Amber, the  _gashes._

“…Next thing I knew, I was in a hospital room in  _2 0 0-friggin-5,_  and neither I or my family exists,” The last words coming out shaky. The idea of saying it out loud was almost made it feel eerily truer–  like she had to acknowledge the terrifying and utterly horrid fact that her  _family,_  her own blood and her best friends weren’t with her. She wasn’t going to go home to a warm-cooked meal, to her brother musing about poetry or to her Dad ever telling her that he loves her…never being able to hear that ever again… it all pains her. It’s too tormenting a concept to wrap her head around.

This time she looks to both of them, her eyes watering. She feels confident that she’s not crazy; she has IPhone, the poster. But she’s without her family and left without any idea how she’s here—how she’s transported into  _2005_.  _It’s just… well, it happened, but it’s absolutely fucking impossible,_ she thinks.

“And I  _know_  that it’s real, you guys have to know it too,” She begs.

“I think it’s time we tell her, Dean,” Agent Hamill says.

“Tell me what?” They don’t answer.

“Alright, but first we need to get her out of here.”

They both look back to Eva, “My name’s Dean,” and he points across to his partner, “That’s my brother Sam, we’re not FBI.”

“Yeah, sorta figured that one out on my own,” She snorts. All of a sudden the pleasant energy is broken, the three of them hearing Dr. Calloway’s voice getting closer to the door. Eva knew what was coming, she wasn’t ready for it– she didn’t deserve it.

“Listen,” Sam crouches closer to Eva, his voice much lower, “Our job is helping people like you, Eva.”

“Like, paranormal cases?” She asks.

“That, and all things that go bump in the night,” Dean adds. His words sending shivers down her spine.  _Do they mean to tell me that ghosts are real? Monsters?_

“We don’t have much time, that Doctor was onto us from the start, we need to get you out of here before the cops show up.”

“We’re your only shot, Eva.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is set in Season 1....which you probably figured out by now lol. but anyway, please leave a comment telling me if this story is good or not cause I don't know?? Like? Is it intriguing? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story :) and the future parts to come cause it gets WILD. xoxo


	3. Sammy's a Kicker

 

Eva stands wobbly, her bandaged legs not yet strong enough to hold her up. ' _Of course, I choose to wear overalls on the day I vanish to another year,'_  she thinks to herself. 

She ended up having to sit down on the bed while she shimmies her legs into the fabric. If she thought that was hard, she had no idea how to get her sweatshirt over her head, considering she has freshly stitched wounds all up her torso and back—even the slightest of stretch could rip them.

As she spends her time getting dressed, Sam and Dean stand outside her door, trying to claim possession over the patient. Saying they need to take her back to headquarters, wherever that is. 

They didn't have time to explain much, but she was desperate enough that that didn't matter. They were her only option. She'd do anything to keep herself from being locked away in a straight jacket. So when they told her to ' _haul ass and get dressed_ ', that's exactly what she did. 

She finally gets the shirt over her head, gently dropping it down her torso. She places her rain boots back on and grabs her backpack, keeping her phone securely inside. She grabbed the pair of crutches that was sitting next to her bed. She tried to balance herself on the silver sticks without hurting her arms too bad. Once fully ready, she draws back the curtain that was blocking the window and door. They see her standing, clothed and ready.

Sam gently opens the door, giving her room to walk into the hallway. She makes direct eye contact with Dr. Calloway, the same nurse from before standing behind him.

"Eva, we can help you," The Doctor says, "We highly insist you stay here where you can be taken care of,"

"Sorry, Doctor, we're just following orders," Dean states. He places a large, callus hand on Eva's shoulders.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Have a nice day, sir," Sam politely farewells. 

Fitting their character, they both put on sunglasses. Their faces remain poker straight, and quickly escort Eva out of the hospital.

Once they reach the front doors, and she takes her first step back outside, she sees it. 

She sees the old cars, the hideous  _2000_ 's fashion (super low-rise jeans, velvet jumpsuits), the billboards advertising ' _Transformers_ ' or ' _Toyota 2005'_  models, she even noticed everyone using classic flip-phones. She sees the girls with bleach-blonde hair, streaks of hot pink. She sees people using neckties as belts and wearing flip-flops with cargo pants.

After looking around and seeing everything, she feels entirely lost. Like she had traveled to a foreign country. I mean, nothing about  _2005_  America simulated  _2019_ , not in any way. She could even say the  _air_  felt different. It was just slightly off, slightly changed, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel  _anything_ like home, especially without her family.

Eva wearing overalls and a cropped sweatshirt didn't really mix well with the crowd. People gave her lots of odd looks, not to mention the millions of bandages she's buried in, along with the crutches. 

"This is crazy," She says, looking to Sam. Dean begins leading her through the parking lot, to his car.

"Are overalls popular in 2019?" Sam asks, a small smile on his face.

She laughs, "They are, but I stick out like a sore thumb, don't I?

"Yup," Dean adds, "What, were you like a farmer on somethin'?"

Eva snorts, "No, but are you guys gonna explain what's going on or what?"

To that, both Sam and Dean look at each other, before finally stopping at a car. The car was black, sleek; it had silver rims and a low top. Dean walks around to the driver's seat and swings the door open, "First we got to get you outta' here, sweetheart."

Sam opens the door for Eva, "Don't worry, if there's anybody who can help you with what happened, it's us," He sends her another kind smile before she slides into the backseat, "You're safe here." He shuts the door. 

Dean gingerly slides the keys into the slot and turns them, earning a great big roar of the engine. Eva--even through the layers upon layers of bandages-- feels the rev of the car beneath the leather seat. 

Once she gets comfortable in the cushion, the best she can despite her aching body, she relaxes. The fresh scent of clean laundry, booze, and an old, homey car. Her muscles practically begin to melt into the seat with each deep breath she took, strangely putting her mind to peace. She truly did feel safe away from the hospital. 

"You alright back there?" Dean asks, meeting her eyes in the rear-view mirror. But this time when they hold eye contact, it's not stern, or scary. His green eyes were much more kind. 

"Would be a lot better with some food," She comments with a small smile on her face. 

Dean laughs, "Couldn't have said it better myself." 

Her smile slowly sinks from her lips, her mind wandering onto what the absolute Hell is going on. This whole past day and night have been nothing but chaos and confusion-- things she'd never expect even in her wildest dreams, yet here she is. Stuck in 2005, torn away from her family- her life, her loved ones, and been attacked by God knows what. 

"2019, huh?" Dean comments.

"What's it like?" His brother asks. 

Eva rolls her eyes, thinking about all of the mayhem that is the future. Global warming, Wars, the Muslim-ban, the racist uprising. But at the same time, there were many wholesome movements--things that bring people together. Black Lives Matter, Me Too, there was in fact, a lot of unity despite the polarizing President. 

There was a time when Republicans and Democrats could live together civilly. But that wasn't the case for 2019. There was such a strong division among the political groups. You had people from both sides saying how much they despise each other. Neo-Nazis marching against minority groups, and young Democrats preaching violence against Trumpsters. There was just so much hatred--- so many hurt people. 

"Pretty hectic, honestly."

"Hectic?" Sam repeats.  

Before they have a chance to ask more questions, she cuts them off. Trying to change the subject-- she doesn't want to think about home. 

"So what is it you guys said you did, again?" She asks. 

While the question was said slightly to derail the conversation, this had also been eating away at her brain. The only explanation she got in the hospital was Sam telling her that they help people like her, paranormal cases-- but what exactly does that entail? 

"Er- we're hunters," Sam answers, "We hunt Ghosts, Demons, you name it."

"How does one exactly...get into a job like this?" 

"It's the family business," Dean shrugs.

Sam snorts, "Most parents tell their children there's no monster under the bed. Our Dad handed us a shotgun."

Eva's eyes widen at his words. What a totally different world from hers, huh? 

And she thought when her Dad would make her come fix the pipes with him, that  _he_  was being unfair-- God was she privileged. And for a moment she thinks how awful it must've been to grow up with a life like that. But then it hit her, it hit her that what if this is  _her_  life now? Her family is gone. It's only been a day, but down to the absolute core of it, she has never felt such a cold-cut separation from them as she does now. Never truly felt empty, without their love until now-- as if they were dead. She just couldn't feel them. 

"He was honest with us, it was the only way to keep us safe," Dean adds. 

When his words tear her away from her thoughts, she immediately notices Sam's reaction. His eyes slightly rolling, turning his head away with a muttered scoff. She hates to admit it but, having someone else's tension and stress to focus on makes it easier for her not to get caught up in her own problems. 

Truly, if she compares their childhoods, she's practically treated like a Princess. She had great big birthday parties with all of her cousins and friends, during Halloween her Mom used to plan weeks ahead, helping little Eva become whatever she wanted to be. 

And her favorite part of the year: Christmas. It was just _magical_. 

They would decorate the outside of their house in cute, colored lights. Eva and her Mom would bake cookies and pies, which Eva absolutely loved. They would bring in a nice big Christmas tree every year and decorate with tons and tons of ornaments and lights. Around the house, her parents would scatter around little Santa's and little reindeer decorations. 

It was also the time of year when tons of her cousins and family would come visit their home and they'd constantly have people over playing games, eating together, and having so much fun. 

Most of all, when Christmas day came, they all got each other gifts, nice gifts. True, her brothers always struggled with not only wrapping but also picking things out. Despite that, it was always purest, the happiest day of her life. Whether it was her Mom's homemade knit socks or Charley's artsy drawings, or just being in the company of Oli and her Dad--it was all perfect. At the end of the day, she loved being surrounded by them. And right now, she really needed it. 

' _What they wouldn't give to have a childhood like that..._ ' she thinks. 

She feels their thick, fiery tension. She could tell instantly that Dean's words rubbed Sam the wrong way and vise versa. But, while it distracted her-- it also made her feel guilty. She didn't like their discomfort. No, she liked it far better when they were kind and calm. Something she needs at this time while dealing with her madness. Something she required from them in order to know that everything's going to be okay. 

"I can imagine knowing about all those evil things at such a young age must've made your childhood so much different," Eva earnestly says. 

Her voice glazed over as she recalls all the precious memories, slowly tugging tears to her eyes. Her fingers eagerly find her necklace, holding it tight in her palm. She really can't help but feel bad for them, growing up hunting monsters? They probably felt like outcasts-- outcasts that weren't getting paid nor recognized for saving people. ' _I just can't imagine_ ,' she thinks. 

It was strangely comforting, the words she spoke. Sam and Dean have this consistent tension that pulls on both of their ends every time they talk about their childhood. It's like, sometimes, they didn't even  _live_  the same experience. As if Dean was raised by a completely other man. In Sam's eyes, the John Winchester he knows raised them like soldiers. But it's like that man didn't exist to Dean. 

"So, how am I going to get back to, well, er- the future?" She stumbles over the words. The idea that her saying 'back to the future' as a  _real thing_  and not as a reference to the movie, making her feel really odd. 

"Honestly? Not a clue," Sam answers, "We've never actually had a time-travel case before," He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Instantly, this makes her stomach drop. These guys are her only hope, and even they don't know what to do?  Even they've never even heard of something like this? Her brain starts spinning, her anxiety flying out the window as she feels her face get hot with frustration. And she goes straight back to that place, ' _what if she can't get back? What if, truly, yesterday was her very last day in 2019?_ ' 

"Great," She whispers, hopelessness getting the better of her. 

Sam jolts in his seat, his hands frantically waving at her, "No-no! That's not what I meant. Just because we haven't had a case like this before doesn't mean we can't figure it out. Seriously, we do it all the time." 

"Just tell me truthfully," Eva meets his hazel eyes in the mirror, "Do you think that I'll ever see them again?" 

"Yes. I  _promise_  that you will," Sam responds in a soft tone. 

"Then, what's the first step?" 

"Ganking the SOB that attacked you," Dean decides. 

Not even the slightest wavering in his voice, or a flinch in his face, he was sure as Hell. The firmness in his tone, the fact that he was self-assured enough to make a very certain decision-- it gave her ease. She didn't feel scared, like whatever what was going to happen next was unknown or that her future wasn't hopeful. She really needed someone right now to give her security. To give her trust, and that's exactly what Dean did. 

Eva's stomach rumbles with a loud growl. Her brain just now realizing how hungry she was.

"Not without eating first...right?" Eva asks. 

This causes both Sam and Dean to laugh, the mood lightening up even more. 

"How do you feel about burgers?" 

"Well," She looks down to her fingers and hands covered in bandages, "How do you guys feel about cutting up my food?"

Dean lets out a low whistle, "Sammy's the babysitter tonight, idn't that right?" He gives a hard pat on his brother's shoulder. 

"You know Dean, correct me if I'm wrong but last hunt I carried your ass out of a burning building. So actually, I think it's your turn, brother." 

"Oh c'mon," Dean groans, "Y'know how much I hate kids," 

"Hey! I'm 18, thank you very much," Eva hollers from the back seat.

"Is that  _so_?" Dean meets her eyes in the mirror, sending her a flirtatious wink, a small smirk playing on his face. 

"Seriously,  _Dean_?" Sam gags,  "She'sinjured! God, I'll do it, okay?"  

~~

The Impala smoothly pulls into the parking lot of an off-road diner called, ' _Two Men and a Griddle_ '. The building looked rather vintage, a 60's themed restaurant. It had a few cars parked here and there, most of them taking a rest stop to eat. 

Once Dean sets the car in park, he quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and swings the door open. Sam and Dean were still decked out in their FBI suits, looking a little out of place for a small diner like this. 

They decide to ditch the jackets, the tie and untuck their shirts to make it look less formal. While Dean makes his way to the trunk, Sam opens the side door, greeting Eva with a kind smile. 

"Do you need some help?" He asks. She quickly looks down to her body. She already knew her body was in some pretty severe pain since she's been feeling it the entire car ride, but she honestly didn't know how to go about getting out the car. Everything was bandaged, there were lots of splints, so she wasn't very bendable at the moment. 

"I think so," She answers. He offers a hand out for her to grab-- unfortunately not getting the finest grip. And when he tries to pull her out, using most of his strength to help her--- her hand slips from his grasp and she nearly tumbles to the ground. Her breath caught in her throat the moment she lost balance, feeling herself fall-- but oddly enough, she didn't hit the ground. No, she fell into Sam, who had his knees locked at the moment and was at a very awkward angle, and when she tumbled, she didn't fall on the concrete but rather something  _on_  the ground,  and landed on something very hard, it was also warm--- and groaning. 

"I'm so sorry!" She yelps, trying to shuffle off of his gigantic body. Unintentionally--at least she thinks-- she catches a feel of his muscular build while trying to scramble off of him. 

"You two need a room?" Dean jokes, still rummaging through the contents of the trunk. 

"Ha. Ha." Sam rolls his eyes, "Very funny, Dean." 

Once Eva is fully off of him, she crawls around, trying to find a way to get up. Her body was pulsing even harder than before, and now she was sitting on her legs which were definitely too sore to carry her weight. She inaudibly winces when trying to reach toward the car, attempting to find leverage. 

Sam grunts as he sits up, brushing off his clothes. He easily stands up and looks back down to Eva. He notices her scrunched up face, she's in evident pain. But despite her very clear discomfort, she desperately tried grabbing on to the car door, trying to pull herself back up. 

"Hey, hey, relax. You don't want to end up ripping one of your stitches, just lemme help you." 

He extends his hands out and she jumps away from them."But I fell on you!" She protests. 

"And I'm fine.  _You're_  clearly not."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine," She argues back, still trying to pull herself up.

He ignores her words, not buying one second of it, and bends down, "I'm gonna help you now, okay?" 

He gently grabs both of her arms, his large hands easily wrapping around her entire elbow. Slowly pulling her up, he makes sure not to grip too tight, or too loose, and she dare not look him in the eye. Once she's on her feet, he holds her for an extra second to make sure her balance is grounded. 

His warm hands leave her arms, and she nervously meets his eyes, "Thanks," She mumbles. 

"You're welcome." 

Dean pops back up from the trunk, he's holding a black, beat-up journal in one hand, and in the other a laptop. He hands the computer to Sam. 

"Let's try and do some digging," Dean says. 

"Good idea, the sooner we find this thing, the sooner we can kill it." 

Sam looks to Eva, her eyes veiled with the look of disassociation. She was quiet, but her mind was the complete opposite. She couldn't bear the thoughts coiling in her brain. The fact that what Sam and Dean do shouldn't be real. None of this should be real. 

She can't help but think back to when Amber used to say her house was haunted. She'd only been there a couple times herself, but she'd be lying if she said it felt normal there. There was something so stomach-churning about her home. It makes her think, what if it was really haunted? What if, all of this stuff has existed in her home town? What if, Amber didn't go missing out of the blue---but was attacked by something paranormal? 

"You okay?" Sam asks, startling her from her thoughts. 

"I just can't believe this stuff is real." 

"Neither can we sometimes," Sam sighs. They begin to walk towards the entrance, "Especially with your case, I don't even know what could do this." 

Eva hums in response. It certainly doesn't calm her nerves knowing they're just as perplexed as she is. And when she's more on edge--more scared, it's harder for her to see a happy ending.

She trails sloppily behind the boys, trying to not hurt herself with the crutches. They swing open the cute little brass doors of the diner and are met with the strong smell of fried food and milkshakes. 

A bubbly blonde hostess instantly greets the little group, "Just 3?" She asks. 

They all nod as she grabs a couple of menus. Dean, not even trying to be discreet, easily scans her body. His eyes wandering from top to bottom, meeting all the way back to her face, and resting on her red-painted lips. 

"Follow me." 

As Eva makes her way through the restaurant, she notices the many different people sitting about the tables. Travelers, businessmen, families, and so on. Similarly, the way she peers in on these people, they peer at her. She wasn't exactly normal looking at the moment, even in a diner full of random social classes---not a single person looked away from her as she passed them. 

She didn't realize it at first, but seeing the occasional family sitting in a booth, really cut straight into her. Her family used to go on road trips, they'd pile in the car and drive out to a city close by to visit cousins. She always loved to travel, but she supposes it was always easier for her to have fun because she never actually drove the car. There was something calming about watching the scenery flow by the window, she couldn't explain it, but it was very peaceful to her. 

They'd almost always make a rest stop somewhere exactly like this. A little pull-in diner, she'd get milkshakes, dip her fries in them. They'd cozy up into a booth, and while there would be bickering, there'd be lots of funny moments too---somehow always turning into a laughing fit. 

She smiles at the memory of the one time her brother Charley sat across from her and they were in the corner of the booth. He kept annoying her, flicking straw wrappers at her or mocking everything she said-- he's always been a bit childish. And of course, he got what he wanted and got her all riled up. And she remembers getting so annoyed that when she saw him about to throw another stupid, crumpled paper at her--- her arm flung up in the air trying to stop it. But, she ended up hitting the little wall decoration right next to her, and broke it straight off.

Off course, the waitress had just arrived to bring them their food, her face was appalled, to say the least. Eva had never felt more embarrassed in her life. Not to mention, the diner had been rather quiet, so when everyone heard the ceramic wall decoration shatter, the whole entire restaurant stared at her and she was as red as a tomato. Her family laughed their asses off, and couldn't stop talking about it the entire trip. 

The waitress hands Eva a menu, "That's such a pretty necklace!" She compliments, staring right at the little bugger. 

Once they reach their table, Sam notices the ghostly smile on Eva's face. It wasn't necessarily pleasant, but not sad either. There was an almost bittersweet twinkle to her gaze as she rounded the chair. Eva softly mumbles a 'thank you', before sitting down. 

Dean, on the other hand, had his green eyes glued to the waitress wearing the nametag: ' _Marlene_ '. And he couldn't stop chatting her up, making her cheeks flush and her fingers naturally twirl through her blonde locks. 

Sam gingerly took a seat next to Eva, "You alright?" He asks. 

She was knocked out of her reminiscent feeling. Her eyes blinking as if she's adjusting to the sight in front of her for the first time. 

She appreciates his kindness, it helps to know that someone is caring about her. She has no idea what she would have been like if these boys didn't take her case. She'd be in that hospital,  _alone_ \--maybe even put away in a Mental Health Institution---something she couldn't handle without her family- not again. 

She shook away the thoughts, not wanting to jump down that sticky rabbit hole either. 

"I'm okay, just a little scared honestly," She answers Sam back, meeting his concerned eyes.

She's a very concise person, it's an admirable trait. She learned very early on that lying does her no good. If something is too hard to talk about, too hard to explain-- perhaps she's not ready to say it--- then she's learned to say exactly that, ' _I'm not ready to talk_ ,' ' _I'm too scared to talk_ ', ' _Frankly, I don't know'_ \--- rather than lie. 

He places his laptop on the table, but keeps a fixed gaze on her, "You have every right to be scared; what you're going through is hard." 

"Do you deal with a lot of freaked out people?" 

"All the time," He smiles, "It's normal. And you can count on us to help you get back home." 

"Thanks, Sam," She gives him an endearing, warm smile-- showing her appreciation for his comforting words. 

"Alright, let's start from the beginning, we need every possible detail you can give us," Dean announces, flipping open the journal. 

She begins to tell them everything that she can remember about yesterday. Amber, the missing car, the intense downfall of rain and the eerie emptiness of the town. Just as she's explaining the events leading up to the attack, Dean pauses her. 

"Wait, so whatever this thing was, it just popped up out of nowhere? Didn't make any sounds?" He asks.

She fearfully recollects the night, shutting her eyes tight. She remembers the thundering footsteps bellowing toward her. 

"I heard running, really l-loud, uh, footsteps..." She pauses, out of breath, "-And t-then it all happened so... uh- fast- I, I couldn't do anything," She starts to feel her eyes filling over with tears. 

"Dean, we should give her a break, you're pushing her too much," Sam suggests. 

"You good, kid?" 

She shakes her head, feeling his eyes on her. She breathes out the tightness in her chest and the heat in her eyes, "I'm okay, I wanna get this over with." 

She shuts her eyes again. ' _C'mon Eva_ ,' she begs herself. 

She knows that they need every detail from that night. If she misses something, they won't be able to figure out what it is that stalked her. Her story is vital-- doesn't matter how painful and mortifying it is. The longer she puts it off, the less of a chance they have at finding this guy. 

It's just honestly-- it's one of those moments where she craves nothing more than her Mom's warm, comforting arms. Her Mother has been there for her night and day, the kindest and sweetest woman to walk the Earth. But, barely even being able to envision the feeling of what one of her hugs, it just made her colder. She couldn't feel them, couldn't feel her warmth. And it just made her feel even farther away.

' _It's your mind_ ,' she tells herself, ' _you need to control it, you need to._ ' 

Clenching her jaw so tight, it stung; screwing her eyes shut so hard, she saw stars; breathing in so deep, that her lungs felt like they were going to pop-- she tries again, illustrating the night. 

"The footsteps they- they were the loudest thing I heard... louder than the thunder and...and- I was bent over-- I was bent over because... because- I dropped my necklace," She recalls, the last bit making her eyes shoot open at the memory. 

"No- no, it fell!" She corrects herself, "Yeah, it fell right off of me, straight onto the sidewalk."

Sam and Dean are listening very carefully, putting together all of the strange elements. There was something about this case that was agonizingly freakish. The fact that these little, simple things were just slightly out of place, they couldn't understand it, none of them could. 

"Is your necklace broken?" Sam asks, looking down to her chest at the gem. Her fingers subconsciously twirl it, as she shakes her head. 

"No, I checked it when I got it at the hospital. It was perfectly fine," She mutters the last part, going into a little state of confusion herself. 

"And that thing, you hadn't heard it yet, not before your necklace fell?" Sam asks. 

"No, it wasn't until after I bent over to pick it up." 

Dean shifts his eyes to the book, flipping through it. Trying to find something,  _anything_. His tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth and he scans the pages. 

"And when it started running, it wasn't close to you? Not behind you?" Dean asks, still frantically searching pages. Sam listens just as intently, but also is opening hundreds of obscure informative websites on lore and myths, looking just as confused as his brother. 

"No, when I was about to pick up the necklace, I heard footsteps from really far behind me, but going to so fast it ended up- well, uh- right there and- you know, it- it attacked me," She stuttered through her words, the images and surging pains flashing through her as she remembers like a movie. 

"Definitely not a ghoul," Dean mutters to his brother. 

"Not a skinwalker either." 

"After it attacked you, did it try to get your necklace?" Dean asks. 

"Uh--no." 

This causes both of them to look at each other. If the attacker didn't want the gem, then why did it fall off of her? It didn't naturally un-clasp from her neck, Dean knows that for sure. It was like the two biggest factors of her story were contradicting each other. ' _If it wasn't going for the necklace, then what was it going for?_ ' 

The waitress suddenly pops up at the table startling everyone. 

All three of them deep in a frenzy of trying to look for a pattern. Sam nervously lowers his computer screen and Dean quickly shuts the journal. He flashes the young lady a nice smile, and she smiles back. 

"I hate to say this, but it's gettin' real late, you three," She nods her head to the side, "We're sorta startin' to clean up..." 

" _Marlene_ , you're kickin' us out?" Dean teases, pretending to look hurt. 

"I know!" She pouted, "I was really likin' serving you today, Dean." 

"Me too, sweetheart," He cocks his head to the side, locking eyes with her,  "Say, you live around here?"

Eva chokes back a laugh, entertained by the cinema playing in front of her. Sam's irritated look is incomparable, and Dean's goofy smile really has her forgetting all about the attack. 

Sam clears his throat lightly, failing to get Dean and Marlene's attention, he clears it much louder. 

"Excuse me, Dean, but maybe another time? Did you forget we have that  _thing_  at work tomorrow?" 

Dean reluctantly looks back to his baby brother, sighing, "Right, forgot." 

"You mind gettin' me a slice of apple pie to go?" He asks. 

"Comin' right up!" 

While Marlene happily dances her way over to the kitchen, Eva looks back to the boys. All while getting caught up at the hospital, to the diner-- then getting swept up into the story and researching, she totally forogt...what is the next step? She doesn't have a home to go back to, this case-- right now-- is her life. If they stop researching, she can't just sit down and watch some tv, can she? She sighs at the thought, of how long the road ahead is going to be. 

"So, you guys, where exactly are we going?" 

"Lotus Motel, on Semple." Dean answers. 

"Right, so, where exactly am I sleeping?" 

"Well it's... _oh_ , okay, " Sam remembering that there are only two beds, politely offers, "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" 

"I'd take him up on that offer, Sammy'sakicker _,_ " Dean whispers the last part. 

"That was once, Dean,  _once_. And we were friggin'  _kids_! I don't do that anymore!" 

Dean lets out an airy laugh, grinning with entertainment. Sam, on the other hand, ears turning bright pink and nose all scrunched up in annoyance. 

"Just so easy _,"_ Dean clicks his tongue, still smiling. 

If they're going to be driving again, and staying up God knows how late researching-- Eva decides she should probably use the restroom. She stands up, the boys going back and forth. Dean teasing Sam, Sam getting upset, Dean pushing it, Sam sassing back, Dean getting annoyed-- it was, maybe, just a _little_  headache provoking?

She picks up the crutches and get's herself steady. She catches the eyes of the waitress, "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" She asks politely. 

"C'mon, I'll show ya'!" 

She quickly follows behind the blonde girl. Her legs and arms wobbling as she tries to move fast on crutches. Good thing they're the only customers left, otherwise, she'd be wrecking into everyone's table. 

Marlene begins to slow down, making a couple turns through a sweetly decorated hallway--literally. There were bubblegum machines and candy bars everywhere. It was like she was walking through the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory. 

The waitress swiftly glances behind her to look at Eva-- her face jumping in surprise. 

"Oh sweetie, do you want some help?" She offers a hand. 

Eva nods. She'd be lying if she said her arms were starting to hurt even more, and it was hard trying not to tug the wrong way and accidentally rip stitching. 

She places her finely manicured nails behind Eva's shoulders, and places the other hand out in front of her, ready to open a door. The girl was being awfully polite. I mean, for working in food service, one tends to become pretty wrung out from all the crazy customers they deal with. She was surprised this girl was so happy. 

"Here we are," She opens the door, holds it up for her to limp in. She gives her one last pat on the shoulder and a bright smile. 

"Just call out if you need some help, hun," Her blue eyes twinkling. 

"Thanks, I will." 

The waitress leaves the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind her. She carefully makes her way over to a stall. Then she realizes, she's wearing overalls.  _Boy-- is this going to be fun_. She struggles to unbuckle the straps and tries to get it down her legs. 

As she's washing her hands, she can't help but succumb to the quietness of the empty room. Silence, it always gets to her. 

When she has something to stimulate her brain, whether it's tv, books, games, conversations with people-- it distracts her. When she has something else to focus on, something else to intrigue her, it keeps the mind from spiraling away. At this moment, she can't afford to have herself get caught up in the monstrosities of her pain. The second she lets herself think about her family, about what happened---she'll go off the deep end, she knows it. 

Of course, arguing with her brothers is something she never enjoyed. But, she can't deny having something to busy her mind with, even if it's something annoying, she needed it. She quite likes that the Winchester boys bicker. Especially, with all that she's dealing with-- with all the heart-wrenching thoughts of being without her family-- her well-being demands distraction. 

She exits the bathroom, and even from such a far distance, she can hear the muffled sounds of Sam and Dean arguing. She tries to focus---some call it eavesdropping, she calls it, ' _I can listen to whoever the Hell I want to, fuck off,'_  Or at least that's what she'd say to her brothers, anyway. 

"--Dean, you're refusing to look at the similarities," Sam's voice, she infers. 

"No, there's just nothing to look at." Dean, she figures, "That kid was a psycho." 

"The psychic abilities? Both of our Mom's died in our nursey---both died the same exact way? We were connected in some way, Dean, admit it." 

"Admit what?" 

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe that you're scared? You're trying to tell me you're not in the least bit scared I could turn into that?" 

"You're not like that, Sammy, okay?" Dean raises his voice, "Now stop fussing over it, we've got other things to deal with." 

Now, Eva was in a predicament. She heard quite a lot there-- quite a lot that not only made her concerned but very confused. She felt wrong knowing all that personal information, things about Sam that he didn't tell her willingly. Not to mention the guilt-- the guilt of hearing about his Mother. She doesn't know what to think now except, ' _maybe eavesdropping wasn't such a good idea.._.'

She pops her head into the main eating area. Her eyes instantly meeting the majorly thwarted boys. Dean takes it as a signal to go. He stands up, quickly throwing his coat over his shoulders. Sam also stands and clothes himself in a jacket. Eva looks to the table noticing no take-out box. 

"She didn't bring you your pie, yet?" 

Dean frowns, "Nope, 'bout to go up there and get it myself." 

" _Dean_ ," Sam warns. 

"We can just go find her, she was with me a few minutes ago--"

All of a sudden, something was not feeling right in Eva's brain. 

Something feeling thick and cold in her veins. She could feel her stomach jump so high, it felt like it was caught in her throat. It was as if her chest cavity was collapsing with each breath-- as if her body was shrinking with each shudder. 

And that's when she started to feel the excruciating pain on her back. It wasn't on the surface where the stitches were-- no, it was inside of her. Where the monster tore her up. She felt her organs cramping up; her blood burning so hot, that it felt like it was going to eat her inside out; her flesh feeling like it's being compressed so tight, she couldn't move. 

Her skin begins to run pale. Her breathes getting frozen in her lungs.

"You're not lookin' too good," Dean says. He notices the pink rings forming around her eyes. Dark purple color flooding her eye bags. He sees her eyes fall heavy, her breathing slow, and her lips agape, shaking. 

Just as Sam is about to ask her if she's okay--- her head cocks to the side and she collapses on to the floor. 

Blood spilling out of her nose on to the black and white tiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you guys are liking the story!! It's gonna get pretty crazy! Let me know what you think, I'm open to constructive criticism and always wanna know if you like it. xoxo


	4. Need a Smoke?

The moment flashed so fast that both Sam and Dean stood still. Shocked. Confused. There wasn't a single threat standing in the diner, it was like she was attacked by nothing--attacked by the air. It took them a few seconds to kick back into gear-- perplexed by the sight in front of them.

 Sam quickly bends down. His large hands grabbing her shoulders, "Eva?" He asks desperately.

But she gives no response. Her body slumps against his hold. 

His frantic eyes shoot back to his brother, always looking to him in times like these. Looking to him for direction. 

Dean flies to his knees. His two fingers pressing under her chin, trying to find a pulse. He immediately feels the frostiness of her cold skin. And when his fingers push against the spot, he feels tightness, hardness, not the way a young woman's skin feels like, especially around the pulse point. 

"Someone call 911! Please, we need some help in here!" Sam yells out. 

His heart was racing--only a moment ago she was fine, wasn't she? There wasn't a werewolf or a vampire, or any sort of attacker around them. She just suddenly fell down, and now she looks like the life is rapidly being sucked out of her body. Each second she turns paler and paler, colder and colder. What could've done this to her? Was she attacked while she was gone? Is that something still in the restaurant? What could've...what could've even done something like this? 

"Dean," Sam looks to his brother.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Witches? Demon?" 

Dean opens his coat pocket, pulling out an EMF detector. He switches it on, "I'll scan the place, try and get an ambulance here ASAP--I could barely feel her pulse." 

Sam grabs his phone calling 911, "My friend collapsed, her pulse is low, she's cold and unresponsive, we're at the diner right off 79, please!" 

 He feverishly tries to check her body as best as he can, looking for a wound, a mark-- something. He calls out again and again, "Please someone! We need help!" But, he can't seem to find anyone. No one was running toward them or even responding to his plea. The diner was eerily abandoned. Not a soul to be seen, and not a single sound to be heard. He just prays the ambulance gets here in enough time to save her. 

He makes sure to consistently check her pulse, not wanting to miss it decreasing, or possibly even miss the moment it stops. He wracks his brain, what could've done this? What could be happening to her? They've never seen something like this-- come to think of it, everything about this girl has been entirely unfamiliar to them. And now all of a sudden she collapses, he's just completely helpless. With all of his knowledge on Vampires, Ghosts-- all the sinister, dangerous things, and he has absolutely no idea of what to do.  

He looks for basic signs of possession, but there's no sulfur, and there was certainly no black smoke. Ghost possession was possible, but there was no ectoplasm. Not to mention, how would a spirit even do this to a person? Furthermore, why? Why would any of these things attack her like this? How would any of those things even be  _capable_  of attacking like this? He tries to think more, more possibilities. He thinks witches---  _witches_  is definitely a possibility. She could've been poisoned, cursed, hexed. That's his best bet. 

His hands scramble around her body, searching for a hex bag. His eyes dart to the table they're only a few feet from. He hesitates, should he really leave her body? What if in that second she stops breathing? He holds his shaky hand over her mouth, he feels tiny, short breaths hit his palm. 

He jumps up and darts to the chairs. He wrecks the red cushions and throws the table to the side. He searches all the legs, the backs, the corners, whatever he can--- looking for the goddamn bag. He whips out his knife, diving into the cushions. He rummages through all the stuffing, frantically looking back to check on Eva every few seconds. But, once again, he comes up with nothing. 

If it's not a hex bag, then what else? 

Dean comes bolting back into the room, closing the EMF and storing it back into his pocket. His face wasn't as frantic as much as it was grim. 

"Couldn't find anything, no sulfur, no spirits," Dean comes to crouch down to Eva, "How is she?"

Practically a rhetorical question, he feels her pulse himself, and just by looking at her, he could tell she was fading. 

He simply eyes the mess Sam made, "No bag, huh? He mutters. 

"No, but Dean," Sam comes to place his hand over her mouth once again. This time he feels her breaths hit his palm slower, much slower. And the air was almost cold, like holding your hand over a crack on an icy window. 

"I think she's dying." 

Dean can only think of one more thing. He doesn't know how much longer she will last and quite honestly, who knows when the ambulance will get here? He stands up, taking one last look at Eva before pulling out his pistol. 

"Stay here, wait for the ambulance." 

Sam's eyes jump to his brother's,"Where are you going?" 

"I'm gonna get a slice of that damn apple pie." 

He tries to remember which way the waitress went before she disappeared. There wasn't anything up with her as far as he could tell, but it was like she vanished into thin air. The whole diner was entirely vacant. He knows something's up. He already checked the kitchens, the hallway-- he doesn't know what he's expecting to find, considering he's already looked. 

So, he decides to trace Eva's steps instead. If she was attacked when she was alone, then he might be able to track this son of a bitch. He knows she got up to go to the restroom. He also knows that Marlene walked her there. 

He follows down the hallways, looking for anything suspicious. He moves as fast as he can. He wants to gank whatever the Hell this thing is-- especially because, quite frankly, it scares him. His heart pumping with Adrenalin, he hurtles down the hallways. And with each corner he turns, he points his gun-- prepared to meet anything. 

It just doesn't make sense to him. Whatever this thing is, it's not textbook. There's always a significant pattern to a monster-- they have their ' _thing_ '. A vamp, needs blood; a wolf, needs a heart; a Demon, needs a body-- but nothing lines up.

First, it doesn't attack her right away. It was a gradual strike. He couldn't tell how many things were coincidences and how many things were truly connected. Her friend going missing, her phone not working, the intense storming, her necklace falling, the attacker running so fast and attacking her so fast-- she couldn't defend herself. The attacker had claws, clearly-- He could gather that. But, it's speed, the way it stalked her like prey but, didn't even kill her. 

Now, she drops like a fly in the middle of the diner. No people, no predators, no wounds. Even the waitress went missing, the kitchen staff, it was just like the night she described--abandoned. She couldn't see the attacker. 

But then things didn't line up with that. That time, there was blood, pounds of it, she described. But here? A bloody nose, that's it, and Dean thinks it was just from her face-planting the ground. Last time she heard something, albeit-- it didn't give her enough time to save herself nor see the attacker, but she still heard something. 

Sam and Dean saw and heard absolutely nothing. 

He rounds the last corner to see a woman's restroom. He sneaks toward it, searching for sounds. When he kicks the door open, he holds his gun steady in case anything proves to be a threat. Nonetheless, it's an unoccupied bathroom. He slowly enters it, checking the stalls, the sinks, the counters for anything. His hands coming up, once again, empty. 

Sam holds a wet napkin to Eva's face, trying to clean the blood stains off. When he starts moving his hand down her face to the edge of her chin, he sees more blood ran down the side of her neck. As he goes down, gently wiping it, he notices something. Her necklace is gone. 

He drops the napkin, checking around her whole neck to see if it just slipped under her shirt. And when he can't feel a chain, he looks to the floor next to her--- where she fell. Maybe it dropped when she collapsed? He looks around, nothing. 

Just as he's about to get up and expand his perimeter, he sees the muted lights of an ambulance through the window. The sound becoming louder and louder, as the picture of the truck became clearer and clearer. Eventually, it was close enough that it was too bright for his eyes. But he felt much-needed relief knowing help was here. 

He scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the entrance. Dean also heard the sirens from all the way on the other side of the restaurant. He catches up to his brother, holding the door open for him. 

"Find anything?" 

"Zip. You?" 

"Not sure if it's important or not, but her necklace is gone," Sam whispers. Once they reach the wailing ambulance, the gurney is already being set up. Medical responders quickly roll the gurney to Sam, helping him place her down. 

"What happened?" One of the female one's asked. 

"She was recently attacked by an animal, and then today in the middle of the diner just collapsed," 

"And are you relatives?" 

"Yes, uh- we're her brothers," Sam answers. 

"Would you like to ride along or meet us there?" She asks. Multiple doctors surround Eva on the bed. They lift her up and immediately cover her with an oxygen mask. Just as Sam is about to speak, Dean halts him. 

"We'll meet you there," He waves. 

They jump into the truck, shutting the door and it speeds off down the highway. 

"She's going to end up at the same hospital as before, we can't risk that doctor seeing us, we could get caught," Dean says. They walk to his car, noticing the mostly empty parking lot. 

"Dean, we can't just leave her in there, what if it comes back? She'll be defenseless." 

"So are we! We can't help her if we don't know what the Hell type of thing is after her," He unlocks the car, getting in. 

"There's only one good thing that came outta that," He adds. 

"What?" 

"We found our constant, the necklace," 

"You mean the  _missing_  necklace," Sam sighs, "Don't even have it." 

"That's what we're going to find."

"She lost it in the diner, and now we're leaving the diner. I don't think we're going to find it in our  _motel_  room," Sam hints. 

"Yeah well, we need to do some research first." 

"We're just going to leave Eva at the hospital?"

"She'll be fine, Sam. Sponge bathes by hot nurses, trust me, she'll be just fine,"

Sam hits the dashboard, "This isn't the time to be funny, Dean. Whatever this thing is, it's extremely powerful, we've never seen anything like this before. Just be realistic, we're going to need help." 

"What, you think if we call Dad he'll come? C'mon Sammy,  _you_  be realistic." The Imapa soars down the highway, the engine humming beneath them.

"What's the harm in calling? Have you stopped to think that this thing could be the thing that  _killed_  Mom and Jess?"

"Dad said it was a Demon, and that he was on its trail,"

"So? What if he's close to us? Dean, just call him. Who knows, he might actually help us." 

"Fine, hand me the damn phone," He holds out his hand, keeping his eyes on the road. 

~~

This time when she wakes up, it's not daytime. She's thankful for that because if she woke up, same place, same time-- she thinks she'd lose her mind. It'd be like Groundhog's Day gone mad. 

Her head pulses and her brain begins to process her condition. She tries to think backward, to remember how she ended up here. But, all she can remember is being at the diner with Sam and Dean-- then it goes black. 

She quickly recollects the piercing pain that overtook her body, her hand coming up to graze over her torso. She flinches at the tenderness of her flesh. 

Of course, her mind immediately goes to, ' _what the Hell happened_?' But, it switched very easily to, ' _wait a minute, where's Sam and Dean_?' Her eyes nervously searched the room, not even an indication-- like one of their jackets. They weren't here. 

 _What if they got hurt?_   Her anxiety traveling to that terrifying, yet not so crazy idea that this  _thing_  got to them. She prays, she begs and she shuts her eyes so tight, hoping it to not be true. Her hands wander up to her neck, looking for comfort in her charm but, her fingers find nothing. 

Her eyes shoot open, looking down to her chest. In one glance, she sees an empty collarbone. ' _God_ ,  _not this too_ ,' She feels tears prickle at her eyes. That necklace, it's everything to her. She's already left alone in a room, without family, and without Sam or Dean, now she doesn't even have her precious gem. A small tear dares to run down her cheek, and she feels herself slouch into defeat. Her body giving in, and she weeps. 

Her face burning, her nose running, she lets out agonized sobs. Craving her family, her Mom, her Dad, her brothers. She misses her bed, her home-- her peace. And as she cries there, all alone, she hears silence- only silence. Desperate for her Mom's comforting words or her brothers' squabbling, even Sam and Dean's company. 

A nurse lightly knocks on the door, "May I come in?"

Eva sniffles, wiping away the tears, "Sure." 

She has deep, cool-toned skin. Her face is round. It is structured beautifully-- prominent, ball-like cheeks, soft jawline, hollowed right along her teeth. Her nose bridge was thin, you could see the rectangular cartilage, but the rest of the nose was flattened down. Her eyes were deeply hooded, set in small lids. Her irises were dark brown, and covered most of her eye space, making her look doe-like. 

Her top lip was curved and her cupid's bow looked pulled up all the way to her nose. She had dark black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She offers Eva an effortless smile. The apples of her cheeks popping up, making the ends of her eyes sweetly crinkle. 

The thing that catches Eva's eye the most was the marvelous ring on her index finger. It was silver, like Eva's chain. It didn't have the same pretty, blue gem that she had. There was a stone, it looked to be black, shiny-- not like a crystal. It didn't look like a polished gemstone or some type of jewelry, it looked almost like coal, but if coal was a little muted, and could reflect. 

"You're free to go, young lady," She informs her. 

"I'm...  _what_?" 

"We did scans, tests, and you're in perfect health, aside from the healing stitches, of course," She approaches the bed. Her jaw would be on the floor right now if not for the pain holding it closed. 

"Our responders told us your brothers said they'd meet you here at the hospital, but since we haven't seen them, you should probably call them," She adds. 

"My... _brothers_?" ' _Is she talking about Sam and Dean_?' 

"Yes! I think they were heading towards an old black Chevy?" 

"So they're okay?" Eva suddenly sprouts. 

The nurse smiles brightly, "Yes, and so are you. I'm afraid we need these rooms for E.R patients, so if you could call your brothers, get yourself checked out at the main desk, it'd be greatly appreciated." 

Eva hesitates-- she doesn't have a clue of what their cell phone numbers are. Furthermore, where the Hell did they go anyway? No note, no call, no visit? They wouldn't just ditch her at the hospital, would they?

"Sure thing," Eva answers, her voice not nearly as confident as she'd like it to be. Fortunately, the nurse didn't seem suspicious. The woman leaves with a kind smile before shutting the door. 

She doesn't really have a choice, does she? She doesn't have money, she can't check out. She doesn't know the Winchester's numbers, she can't call them. Her only option is to try and get out of here without getting caught. I mean, what if Dr. Calloway sees her, she won't stand a chance. 

She hurridly hops from the bed, her legs, of course, cry out-- but she pushes through. She's desperate to get the ratty hospital gown off of her,  but when she looks to the counter, there are no clothes. She looks to the seat, her bed-- her clothes are gone. 

She can't try and escape a damn hospital wearing a literal tissue. Not something you can pull off twice. 

She grabs the cold, metal handles of the cabinets and pulls them.  _Locked_. 

She looks through the tiny glass window on her door. She sees a few nurses scurrying down the hall, Doctors in and out of rooms. 

Then she sees the same nurse from before. She's wearing normal clothes, and exiting a room just a little diagonal from her. 

The door reads:  _Staff Only_. 

It must be some kind of changing room. The woman probably just ended her shift. She may not be able to bolt through the hospital in a gown, but she can certainly do it dressed as a nurse. 

Her heart begins to race at the idea. It's illegal, isn't it? Pretending to work at a health center-- or any government facilitated center, it's being an imposter. If she gets caught, she could end up somewhere far worse than a Psych Ward. But, it's her only option. 

If she waits here, she's bound to be found out and there's no way she'll be able to get out of that one. No fake FBI agents coming to her safety. She can't just let them take her, she can't. She needs to find out what attacked her, and she  _needs_ \--absolutely demands to find her way back home. She's not giving up on finding her family, not this easily. 

She clenches her fists, her body wincing at the pain. No matter, the splits and visible bandages have to go. 

She starts unraveling the bandages around her hands, her forearms. Removing the little finger-splints and the one around her wrist as well. It didn't feel right, her skin was sensitive and the bones were still healing. ' _But, you gotta do what you gotta do, Eva,'_ She tells herself.

Once everything was removed and properly thrown into the trash, she waits. She stands directly behind the door, peering out the window. If someone looks like they're going to walk by her, she ducks--doesn't want people to think she's planning an escape. 

Things start to die down. Only a couple nurses here and there, walking by slowly, chatting. The number of doctors being called around lessened as well. But, this is for E.R patients, so that means this moment won't last long. This is her shot. 

Her sweaty hand finds the silver door handle. She slowly turns it, waiting for a soft click. Shakily, she tries to take a deep breath--- not letting fear get the better of her. She frees the door, only a crack. Opening it very gently, making sure no creaks were to be heard. 

Suddenly she sees a nurse throw open the door next to her and pop out. Eva quickly brings the door back to the frame, keeping the handle turned so it doesn't shut. She ducks, cursing under breath and how terrified she was of getting caught. 

She bites the inside of her cheek, slowly creeping up to see her surroundings,  _clear_. 

She opens the door, slowly again, and once she's able to fit her body through--- she hops out. Speed walking to the room diagonally, her body moving alarmingly fast despite her screaming bones. She felt her head in the clouds, so high up from anxiety-- from fear, it only made her walk faster. The hospital lights seemed agonizingly brighter as she moved, the sharp, clean smell of the hallways piercing her nose. Her body began to shake, only within a second of walking and she felt mortified. Speeding towards the door, clenching her stomach---she reaches the wooden, rectangle. She quickly turns the handle and swiftly throws herself in. She closes the door, leaning her back against it, letting out heavy, panting breaths. 

She'd say she's never felt so frightened in her entire life, but that'd be a lie. Sure, the adrenalin is pumping hard, and her mind is going in circles. Her palms were sweaty and her body was trembling-- but, there has been a crazier time. We don't have time to unpack any of that though--she shakes away the thoughts. 

Her legs kick into gear pretty fast. Her brain reminding her, she doesn't have much time-- someone from the staff could walk in here. So, she jumps up, looks at a wall of lockers displayed in front of her. 

" _Shit_ ," She whispers. Seeing them all locked, no way of getting in. Then she looks to a cabinet sitting in the back. It's metal, a chipped turquoise, and the door was slightly open. She quickly treads to it, opening the doors. 

She sees mountains, upon mountains, of unused nurse scrubs. Relieved with success, she hastily grabs one. She rips off the gown, literally. The thin paper material crumpled on the ground by her feet. And she quickly pulls the pants up, slides on the slippers. She tries to gently pull the shirt over her head without hurting herself too bad. With everything on, she clenches her jaw, ' _ready to go_.' 

She runs back to the door and prepares herself. She puts her ear to the door, trying to see if she can hear any indication of who's outside. When she recognizes there to be only a few other nurses present, talking to patients. She breathes in a deep, long breath, and opens the door. 

As soon as she's out, she unflexes her hands, tries to put her chest out and look confident. Telling herself in her head over, and over,  _'relax, stay cool_.' She knows that if she looks even the slightest bit out of place, she's at risk of being caught. 

She looks to her left where there lie a couple of empty gurneys and a counter. On the counter, there are some loose papers resting there, along with a clipboard. She quickly grabs the papers and gathers them onto the clipboard. 

She holds it out, displays a kind-- _fake as Hell_ \-- smile on her face, and makes a beeline for the exit. Of course, since she's never worked in a hospital before, she has no idea how to navigate E.R, but she goes wherever the signs take her. 

She's walking fast, looking like a woman on a mission. She pretends to check her clipboard now and then, and she's turning a corner that bears the sign, ' _Main Lobby_ '. Only a few steps from freedom, just through that door. 

"Nurse?" A voice calls to her. She pretends she didn't hear it, continuing to walk. 

"Nurse!" A Doctor rushes after her, her hand landing on Eva's shoulder. This causes her to freeze, her blood flying through her body at the speed of light. 

"Jeez, do you need to get your ears checked?" 

Eva snaps back into it. She lightly laughs, smiling to the doctor. Her head was spinning, and she was sure her heart was beating so fast, it would shoot out from her chest. She tried to control herself from letting her breath get caught in her throat, ' _you can't look suspicious_ ,' she tells herself. 

She sends the doctor a polite smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to me, Dr..." She looks to the nametag, "Knightly." 

The woman smiles back in return, "Don't worry, I assume you're new?" 

Eva forces out another fake laugh, "How did you know?" 

It was Dr. Knightly's turn to laugh, but her's was authentic. She motions for her to follow, and she begins to walk toward a room. ' _No no no no_ ', is all she says in her mind, her body starting to go into danger mode. Her muscles cramping up so much that she has to consciously force her legs to move. ' _I'm going to get caught!_ ' Is all that plays in her brain. 

"The last nurse I asked to do this ended her shift early! That's coming out of her paycheck, I can assure you," She opens the door. Inside a man sits on the bed, "I just need you to check his levels, I'll be back shortly." 

The man abruptly speaks, 

"Thank you for your concern, Doctor, but I have somewhere to be." 

She snorts, "I am not legally able to release you, sir, until we make sure you're healthy enough to go."

And with that, she shuts the door. Eva stands alone in a room with a complete stranger. 

He has dark black hair, only a couple strands of grey. A relatively full black beard, not too long, just enough to cover his face. His eyes were big, a sense of familiarity struck her mind. 

"Well, are you gonna check me or what?" His rough voice brings her back to reality. 

She nervously takes a step closer to him, looking at his injured arm. He was wearing a sling, but the bandages were actually around his shoulder. 

She hesitantly looks at the equipment in front of her. She knows how to use a stethoscope, easy. Put it over the heart, and then the lungs, front and back. She knows that you wrap some sort of band around your arm and puff it up, place the stethoscope over the pulse and count--- but she doesn't know what the hell to count to--- or what the hell she's even counting in the first place!

Her hands start to get even more sweaty, ' _No, Eva, you can't break now. You'll get caught_ ,' she tells herself. 

"Listen, kid, I'll tell you what," He stands up from the bed, and she jumps back, his assertive behavior shocking her, "You  _clearly_  don't know what you're doing, so, I'll make you a deal." 

She doesn't agree, but she doesn't stop him either, just staring at him. She had gotten this far, but her body was starting to break down--- stray from courage and freeze up.

"If you pretend I was never here, I'll pretend you were never here, got it?" He asks. He stares her dead in the eye, his authoritative tone making her slowly nod. 

She looks to him, as he grabs some of his items in the room. She turns around-- ' _guess it's time to go_.' 

"You tryna' get caught?" His voice startles her, making her turn around to look at him once again, "Take this hair tie and put your hair up, you look a mess." 

He holds out the band to her, his hand bloodied and bruised. She shakily takes it, knowing what the man said is true. She swiftly slicks her hair down and tries to place it into the neatest bun she could. 

"Why...why are you helping me?" She says, not able to stop the words coming out from her mouth. 

He directs his brutal gaze back to her once again. She feels small beneath his eyes, quickly averting her vision to the ground. 

"Fine. Give me the damn hair tie back then," 

"-No!" She yelps.

"You wanna keep it, kid? Then stop asking questions and get your ass outta here." 

He extends his hand once again, this time holding a pack of cigarettes. 

"Say you're going out for a smoke," 

She takes it from his hand. She was still shaking from nerves, but she didn't hesitate this time. Sure, it's odd that this man is helping her, but she'll take anything she can get at the moment. Especially because now she's sure that without the hair tie and cigs, she probably would've gotten caught. Getting out of this hospital, it's all or nothing. And she's  _all_  in. She turns around, facing the door.

She glances back to the man, rummaging through his stuff, sending him an awkward ' _thanks I guess'_  smile. He doesn't return it, he just continues what he's gathering up. She huffs out a big breath, containing her anxiety the best she could before turning the door handle.  

She's met with the noises of the hospital hallways once again. The fear driving her legs in pursuit. She walks, reminding herself once again to remain calm, confident--- like you've done nothing wrong. She can't get caught, not now. And as she makes it to the door, the entrance to the Lobby, she pushes it open. She's met with instantly cooler air. She's one step closer, just one step closer to freedom.

Seeing this as her golden opportunity, she walks through, heading right toward the main entrance to outside.

She can feel her fear running, soaring through her body. Her stomach rising and stirring, like she could puke from how scared she was. It was weird, to be this mortified, feeling like she's running for her life in...in just a hospital? A place people go  _to_  save lives. Yet, here she was, walking as fast as she could without looking raising awareness, trying to escape. 

 She starts walking a little faster, hastier. She begins to feel the nerves simmering on her skin and rising up, needing to get out of there as soon as possible. Her body was heating up, sweating up a storm. Her body was like a time-bomb ticking away. She was praying over and over in her head, begging God to have mercy on her. 

But at that moment, a Security Guard standing by the door gives her an odd look. She feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, her stomach doing flips---she tries to keep walking. 

"Where you headed?" The Guard asks her. His eyes slightly narrowed. She takes in a deep breath, before reminding herself once again-- be cool. She halts her movements, facing the man. She clutches the stranger's gift tightly in her hand, remembering her safety net.

She smiles an awfully fake smile, holding up the pack, "Needed a smoke." 

He nods his head, his suspicions vanishing. Relief flooding her senses.

And as she continues to walk, she gets closer and closer, her mind spiraling at the feeling. The door is just right there, the outside world just right there, and she won't be in danger any longer. She'll be free to find her family, to find Sam and Dean, to be safe and to soon be able to finally _go home_. 

She reaches the door, pushes it open. 

The night air has never been so clear. 

She felt as if all of her nerves melted away and drifted up into the sky. The cool breeze of midnight, sweeping away her worries. The peaceful, glowing moon, showing her light. She no longer feels trapped. And she smiles up to the dark atmosphere, stars cutting their way through the darkness. She grasps the cigarettes firmly to her chest. And she closes her eyes tightly, ' _Thank God_.' 

After a moment of winding down. She opens her eyes back up, coming to terms with reality. ' _Those damn Winchester's better be alive, God knows, I'm going to beat them silly for leaving me like that._ '

But, now she's met with a new problem. She has to find a way to Lotus Motel on Semple street, with no money, no car, and no phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really hope you guys like it!! Let me know if you think I need any constructive criticism or please tell me if you like it!! Thanks so much. xoxox


	5. Believe it or Not it's Eva!

_(HI YA'LL IT'S BEEN A MINUTE! don't hate me, please. I know it's been so long but I've been very busy. Prepare for some writing spam though! I'll try to post quite of few chapters. I still don't understand how notes work on here so I'm putting it here lmaooo anyway I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know if you like it. Love you the most! xoxo)_

 

 

 

 

"Dean, this is pointless," Sam sighs. 

Papers upon books, upon papers spread out over their beds and the table. They had their Police Scanner set up on the floor. Sam balances his laptop on his lap, with hundreds of tabs open. And Dean stands over the counter, preparing some coffee.

They've searched from everything to the lore of cursed objects---to the things that do the cursing, like Witches, Ancient spirits, and they can't find anything that matches up.

Their first thought the moment they heard about an animal attack was Werewolf, easy. Except the heart wasn't taken, and it seemed it wasn't even aiming for the chest. Like this thing just went ham on her body, for almost no reason.

So, because it didn't take anything, they thought they were dealing with something vengeful. Something that tried to kill her for a reason. Maybe a spirit, or some creature that felt wronged by her.

But, everything seemed to become more confusing once they talked to her. It wasn't simple, there wasn't a clear pattern. It was scattered, random events. Somehow all connected to her--- but done by God knows what.

Time-travel?  _That's_  a new one.

Cursed necklace? Well... they've dealt with that one before.

A cursed necklace, that has an invisible attacker and causes almost immediate death, including possible time-travel?

 _Not a fucking chance_.

Sam couldn't help but feel like he was in some type of book--- like an episode of the X-Files. The utter absurdity with what they're dealing with is off the charts. The power this thing has is mortifying. Even when hunting a spirit, they can be in some serious danger. But with this? Something so lethal, how are they supposed to protect themselves from something they don't even understand? 

He shuts his computer. Shoving it to the side with a groan. Dean eyes his brother, watching him succumb to his frustrations. He can't blame him, this case is seemingly hopeless.

They've been hunting together since they were kids. In some ways, Dean can see his Sam as he once was, just a little kid--just his baby brother.

No matter how many times Sam could wrong him, like abandoning him for Standford, he'll always protect him. He knows that. Because when he looks at him, he can't see evil. Even if the  _world_  is telling him he's the psychic visions mean he's some type of devil spawn...all he sees is a chubby-faced little kid.

Dean takes a sip of the crappy motel coffee, tasting like burnt water. He looks up from the papers to face his brother.

"You're right, this thing is strong," Dean agrees, "But if we figure this out? We might have an advantage."

Sam looks up from his hands, ' _an advantage'_?

"What do you mean?"

Dean sighs, moving Sam's laptop off the couch and plopping down next to him.

"That Demon that Dad's chasin', it's strong too. If we can figure out how to kill this thing, we can definitely kill  _that_  bastard."

"Kill a  _Demon_? That's impossible," Sam retorts.

"There's always a way, Sammy. Dad taught us that."

He shakes his head.

Something just not sitting right with him. He couldn't comprehend how something as powerful as this entity or curse can't be found  _anywhere_. Creatures not nearly as strong as this one have Ancient stories from all over the world. Vampires have myths from every ancient civilization, but this invisible killer? Nothing. That's the constant, isn't it?

Every time there's been an attack, it's practically deserted. It's like this thing is a void of desolation. No people, no sounds, no face, no evidence-- no  _Mythology,_ it makes sense in that light. But, it's too vague to develop anything further. That begs the question, what ifit really is something like that-- like this creature is some sort of spirit of emptiness, erasure. That would mean, they really are defenseless in this situation.

Because you can't kill nothing.

"Killing a Demon is actually seeming more realistic than trying to kill this thing right now,"

Sam lays back into the couch, his head laying toward the ceiling, "Dean, this thing doesn't bleed, doesn't have a body, doesn't make sound, I don't get it---how can we kill something if it's not even a  _thing_?" 

"Well then we don't kill it, we just try and...stop it, I guess," Dean shrugs.

He shakes the confusion. He's been on a thousand wild hunts, with crazy, wack-job monsters, and if he would've let the fear get to his head then--- he wouldn't have come out alive.

Albeit, he's not the best at calming people down or consoling them. But, if he can keep his head screwed on straight, maybe it will help Sam relax.

With all the things going on with his brother, he doesn't need another thing to drive his mind in circles. He knows that if they have any chance with this thing, they have to be calm, they have to think clearly, and most importantly, they have to think realistically.

They might not be able to kill it, purge it, or do whatever the Hell to it-- but they can do their best to survive. He has to tell himself that he'll figure it out. Because truly, saying those things more times than once can help him believe them. And he can't have doubt at a time like this.

"So we're in the vicinity of 'Cursed Objects', right?" Sam asks.

Dean snaps back from his thoughts, nodding, "It's the only one that fits."

"But the curse isn't death by touching it, otherwise Eva would've died at her Baptism when they put it on her."

"No, no," Dean collects his thoughts, "When she got attacked, the necklace fell. _"_

Sam nods along, "And at the diner, the necklace wasn't on her either."

"...But she was wearing it when we got there, when we sat down, don't you remember?" Sam continues. Dean remains silent as Sam starts to piece together the memory.

"-When we sat down Marlene complimented her necklace. And after that, when she was going through the details of her story, and she told us about it falling, I looked straight at the necklace, I remember it, Dean."

Sam can't help but wonder, what exactly made the necklace fall off. Both times it dropped off her body right before she was attacked, it was like the initiating factor.

"That waitress complimented her necklace? Huh, didn't hear that."

"You were too busy staring at her ass to hear her."

Dean laughs, a playful smirk tugging at his lips, "And what an ass that was."

" _Dean_ , c'mon! " Sam shoves his brother.

"Why didn't I go home with her, again?" He asks, a cheeky grin still on his face.

"Because I stopped you. Honestly, can't you keep it in your pants, man? We're working on a case, and..." Sam pauses,

"Wait a minute... "

"What?"

"...She also disappeared."

"Well everyone did, pretty suddenly too," Dean says.

"No, but it was right after she showed Eva to the bathroom," His eyes meeting his brother's.

" _Shit_ ," They say in unison.

~~

Eva walks along the sidewalk, just a few blocks from the hospital.

The night sky seemed to have clouded up. She couldn't see very many stars nor the illumination of the moon, it was murky and dark. Downtown Willow wasn't that busy it seemed. It also wasn't that much...different.

In fact, it wasn't different at all, give or take the old cars; stores that would be replaced in the near future; odd advertisements. But besides all that, it was still her home town. It made her stomach twist at the strange familiarity because it wasn't quite right. Like in a dream where it resembles your home but... it's all wrong.

It only makes her wonder, is her house still there? Is some other family living in it?  _God_ , she couldn't bear to see that. Or, what if it's torn down? What if it's some apartment complex? She shivers at the thoughts. The last thing she wants is to have a breakdown in the middle of the street.

She was feeling something in between fury and exhaustion. She was pissed at the boys for ditching her--how the hell was she supposed to find them on her own? They left her nothing, absolutely nothing. But, on some level, she was so damn tired, she didn't even have the energy to get  _that_  angry. There was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt, well, weird. She wasn't really sure what it was.

She looks down the street to see a 24-hour Convenience store. The ' _Open_ ' sign glowing blue and red, standing out in the dark street. She doesn't have money, but she does need help. Doesn't matter if it's from a corner store. She shakes her thoughts of home away. Putting her legs in motion towards the end of the street.

Still in her nurse scrubs, she enters the store. The little bell rings when it opens. The small shop wasn't very busy. She saw maybe only one or two people in there, buying beers or cigarettes.

She went to the back of the store, mindlessly wandering the isles. She needed to distract herself. Sure, she wanted help, but she wasn't just going to ask  _anybody_. She was planning to wait until someone who looks trustworthy comes in, not just a late-night drunk.

Plus, she wanted to gather herself a bit first. She didn't want to break down in tears in front of some stranger. Crying combined with the scrubs...they might assume she escaped from a psych ward.  _That would be a nightmare._

The shelves were packed with endless amounts of chips, pretzels, sodas, candy--- all the junk food, essentially.

Eva feels her stomach growl. But, she hasn't got a single dollar. She stares at all the foods stacked upon the shelves, her desire growing--- like that point when you get  _so_  hungry, your stomach starts to hurt.

"You lost, baby?"

The voice was deep, gurgly sounding. Just hearing him sent shivers down her spine. Detest gorging her mind. ' _Not this_ ,' she shuts her eyes. She thought having a breakdown was the last thing she wanted but,  _oh boy_ , she's changed her mind. The  _dear to God_  last thing she wants is to deal with is some desperate pervert.

When she opens them to reluctantly identify the man standing next to her, she regrets it. Making eye contact with him only made him smile. In some ridiculous irrationality that made him think, he's struck gold.

"No, but thank you, sir," She says.

She grits her teeth so hard, trying her best not to cuss at him, trying to remain polite. But, honestly, when has that ever worked?

He mistakes her niceness as a sign of flirtation. She sees it straight away in his eyes when he doesn't move away, doesn't blink, only becomes more engaged.

He's well over his 50's, and as he got closer his breath smelled like cheap booze and unbrushed teeth. She stepped away from him, turning around very dramatically, hoping he'd leave her alone. The smell of disgusting, bad hygiene stinging her nose.

Then again, did she really expect that to work?

She groans when he follows her, "You want me to buy you some drinks? Cause I can do that, sweetheart. I can show you a  _real_  good time," He calls desperately to her.

When she keeps trying to ignore his words and walk away, his grimy, sweaty hand latches on to her arm.

"Seems like somebody's got an attitude problem. Can't even turn around and say a 'thank you'?"

She turns. Her body rotating like a rusted screw. Her neck moving so eerily stiff, so slowly, that when she met his face, his smile dropped. She narrows her eyes, clenching her jaw hard enough to fracture it.

"I said, no  _thank_  you," She repeats through gritted teeth, "Touch me again, I call the damn police." She shoves his nasty hand off of her and turns back around.

"Bitch," He calls out, before walking away.

Her body was pulsing, both with anger and pain. She just escaped a damn hospital and now she had to put up with this sicko? At this point, she really began to feel the rage for being abandoned. Sure, the voice in the back of her mind suggests that they may have been in danger or that they were trying to keep her safe--but, she shuts that little voice up.

There's nothing she despises more than being left alone. She's without safety, without family. She has to defend herself against a gross drunk. She had to break out of the hospital by herself.

And the thought crosses her mind for a second, why even go back to those dicks? But--she can't just go anywhere, it's not safe. Besides, they're her only chance of getting back home. All of a sudden, she feels the fatigue hitting her a little stronger than before.

She hurries through a few aisles, before realizing she doesn't have anybody around her, literally. She makes her way to the register, approaching it.

Behind the desk stands a relatively friendly-looking man. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, nothing creepy about his smile or his gaze. Just a cashier doing his job.

"Excuse me?" She asks. He looks up from whatever he writing down.

"Oh," His eyes soften, "Is that man still bothering you, I can kick him out if you want."

She smiles at his offer, a breath of fresh air. Based on his nice demeanor, she prays he'll help her out.

"Thank you, but actually I was wondering about something else."

"Sure," He answers, "What is it?"

"I don't have any money with me, and I need to call my--er, brothers, would you let me use your phone?"

"Yeah, no problem," He pulls out his silver flip-phone from his back pocket and extends it over to her.

"One more thing, sorry to ask, do you have a phone book?"

He nods his head, bending down beneath the counter and pulling the yellow-paged book out. He places it in front of her.

She flips it open, searching for Motels,--this 'Lotus Motel' on Semple.

_Little Bed & Breakfast_

_Loaf and Tin Inn_

_Lot 48_

_Louis Trackman Hotel_

_Lotus Motel_

"Finally," She whispers. She carefully drags her finger across the dotted line toward the number. She flips open the phone, looking at the time:  _2:00 am_. She quickly clicks the number into the phone's keypad.

She places it up to her ear as it rings. It rings again, again--- again.

"-Hello, Lotus Motel! Would you like to book a room?" The voice answers.

"Uh-No, actually, I'm looking for my uh-  _brothers_ ," She rolls eyes at the stuttering, trying to pull herself together, "They checked into a room, and I can't remember the number. They're both tall, Sam is the taller one with longer hair and Dean is shorter with short hair, please- if you could tell me."

"Sure, ma'am just give me a second," He pauses, placing the phone down. She taps her fingers nervously, wanting to reach for her lost necklace.

"-Okay, it says here they're staying in room 29. Will that be all?"

"Yes sir, thank you," She ends the call. Eva hands the phone back to the owner who was only standing about a foot away from her.

"Get what you need?" He asks.

"Sort of, now I need a ride. Don't really wanna be walking the streets by myself this late."

She looks back to the window, seeing the darkness, the danger. That man in the store was just the beginning of it. Once you're outside at night, alone, female-- they don't care if you scream or yell, they'll attack you regardless.

"Here, take some bus fare," He opens the register, pulling out 2 bucks. He hands it to her.

"You really don't have to," She feels bad, not wanting to take his money. She needs it of course, but this man was already nice to her, now helping her even more.

"No, take it, you need it."

She looks up to his face. His eyes were sincere, he knew what was out there, and most of all she was only 18. He could see she was just a kid.

She takes it, gratefully smiling to him, "Thank you so much, sir. I'll pay you back for this."

And with that, she hops on a bus, straight to Semple street. In approximately 40 minutes, she'll be whooping some Winchester ass.

~~

"That's exactly what I've been saying, Dean," Sam shakes his head, "There's a reason this thing is hunting her, she has to have been marked in some way."

"What if it has to do with her blood? Her parents maybe," Sam suggests.

"No, no," Dean, gets up from his seat, "Then this thing would've been after them, attacked Mom or Dad, not her."

"Then it has to do with that necklace, that has to be the target."

Dean nods, "This thing must be connected to it, maybe some Ancient Spell."

"Wait," Sam stands up, walking over to his laptop and flinging it open, "Like the Hope Diamond...?" 

"Hm," Dean tilts his head, "Whenever you lose possession of it, you die,"

"It's just weird...why did she hear footsteps  _that_  night? It doesn't match up with the lore."

"Yeah, and neither does the time-travel, Sammy,"

"We're missing something," Sam sighs, putting his head in his hands. He looks to his watch, reading:  _2:40 am._

 _"_ Okay, let's start over," Dean suggests, "Her friend goes missing."

"Could be anything, ghost, Demon," He snorts, mumbling, " _Hell,_ aWendigo."

"Well if it was connected to Eva's necklace, to her attack, what options does that leave us?"

Sam tilts his head, intrigued by the thought. They both think in scribbles, trying to make some sort of relationship between the attacks.

"We know that the necklace dropped from her body that night-- like it triggered the attack. We know that when she lost it at the diner, she was attacked again."

"But that time we didn't hear any footsteps," Dean replies.

"Well, what if that night someone was trying to save her?"

This idea causes both of them to turn silent. Their brains soaring up into a frenzy of thoughts. They were thinking about how realistic that was. And if somebody actually was trying to help her, who the hell was it? That would explain why she heard footsteps running after her. Was that the reason she ended up in 2005---did this person send her here to save her life?

"What would even have the power to do that?" Sam whispers.

"I'm not so sure that this case is  _just_  about a cursed object anymore. We've got something bigger on our hands."

"If any of this is true, whoever was protecting her before isn't here now. I mean, she nearly died, Dean."

"Wait a minute," Dean sits up, his eyes alarmed, "If we know Marlene must've swiped the necklace at the diner, Eva's bound to get attacked again,"

There's a knock on their door that startles the both of them.

Dean's hunter instincts kick in. Both of their bodies freeze. They know pretty damn well it's not housekeeping.

Having been hunters their entire life, they know it's always something bad. They've learned to expect the worst. John Winchester, unfortunately, made many enemies. They grab their pistols, holding them up. Dean slowly inches toward the door, keeping the gun pointed.

There's a loud knock again.

"Who is it?" He demands.

His voice low, his arms still as a statue. He was prepared for anything. Demon, ghoul, skin-walker, you name it. 

"It's Eva! Now open the  _damn_  door!" She yells.

Sam and Dean look at each other, ' _Eva_?  _How did she get here_?' The voice was certainly recognizable, but they couldn't trust that. There are about a dozen things that can not only mimic voices but also take on her appearance. Besides, she  _should_  be in the hospital.

"Should I open it?" Sam whispers to Dean.

He nods, gesturing his pistol, for him to move forward.

Sam unlocks the door. His mammoth hand slowly pulling it open to reveal a girl. A girl who looked exactly like Eva. Sam tilts his head, his posture relaxing for a moment as he recognizes her. But, his face is washed with confusion.

"Eva?" He asks.

Dean doesn't lower his gun, "Sam, Holy Water,"

"C'mon it's clearly h-"

"- _Holy Water Now_!" He says raising his voice.

Sam rummages through his pockets, pulling out a little black flask. He unscrews the top,

"Did you guys seriously just  _leave_  me at a--" A splash of water hits her face.

"--What the Hell was that for?" She shrieks. Her hands, shaking with anger, come up to harshly wipe her face.

Dean lowers his gun, seeing no black eyes and no smoke. He opens his mouth to speak- but she stops him.

"--You two give me one good reason why I should still trust you after abandoning me like that!"

"Uh- well, Dean and I had to--"

"--Had to  _what_? Do research? You couldn't do that with me in the room? Are you  _serious_?"

"It was Dean's idea!" Sam adverts the blame.

Immediately, her face twitches, and she turns to the elder Winchester. Her eyes boring right through his wide ones.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? But, we had to figure out what this thing was, and that Doctor from before could've seen us and we would've been busted, kid!"

"Yeah, well imagine what would've happened if he saw me. I'd be locked up in an Asylum!"

"Probably Prison, considering it looks like you impersonated a Nurse," Dean eyes her up and down.

"Ugh! You don't know how close I was to getting caught! It was terrifying," She exclaims.

"Why did you come here if you're so pissed at us?"

" _Dean_ ," Sam shoves him.

"What? I can't ask a question?"  _Besides, it's what we're all thinking_ , he thinks to himself.

"Where else do I have to go? You guys told me you were going to help me find my family again, and that you'd keep me safe," Her voice falling to a whisper, "I trusted you guys."

"We're so sorry, Eva." Sam steps closer to her. 

He gently ushers her inside and softly closes the door.

"This case is getting to our heads, we've never had such a confusing one," Dean admits, "Even after hours of research, we barely have anything."

"I know, it's scaring me too."

She moves some of the papers sprawled out on the bed and sits down. She sighs heavily, thinking about how her fear got the best of her. She didn't want to freak out on them, she felt bad about yelling. All she wanted was a sense of security.

She needed to know that she was going to find her family again and that her life isn't hopeless. But, the longer she thinks on it---in this completely different world--- she feels she might not ever be able to see them again.

"We'll figure this out, kid. Even if we can't gank this psycho, we can do our best to keep you safe," Dean places a hand on her shoulder. She places her fragile one on top of it.

"Jeez, your hands are freezing," He comments.

"Well yeah, it's like 30 out there, and I'm wearing scrubs."

"Speaking of that, do you have your real clothes?" Sam asks.

"Nope. They weren't in my room, and I had to get out of there before someone saw me."

"So...you're not wearing any underwear?"

" _Seriously_ , Dean?" Sam groans.

"It's a joke, Sammy!" He grins, but his brother continues to glare, "Relax, 's just tryna lighten the mood a little."

She wants to laugh, but she can't really conjure up enough energy. She thought that if she found the boys, she'd finally feel safe enough to lie down. But, her brain won't stop the constant ache of sorrow. Her body feels incredibly raw, pushed to its limits. She remains tense, sitting stiffly on the mattress.

"Where'd you get the money to buy a pack of cigs?" Dean asks.

His eyes falling to her right hand, clutching the life-saving gift to her chest.

"I didn't. A stranger gave them to me. It's the only thing that saved me from being caught."

They notice the sad look in her eye. With their job, it's important to be observant. They need to be able to find the smallest clues, indications in order to track down creatures. Though, it's not something they can really turn off. All they can feel is pity. They really did leave her to fend for herself.

Eva's fingers start to unbearably cramp. She lowers both arms to her lap, gently cradling them. She can feel the rawness of the flesh, her bones and muscles were not yet healed. Throwing away those splints was vital, but now she really wishes she had them.

"Got any ice?"

Sam and Dean's eyes immediately fly to her arms. They were red and tender.

"What happened to your bandages?" Sam asks. She was covered in them when they were at the diner, and he's sure after the second attack she'd have even more.

"I had to take them off."

"Well you're dedicated, I'll give you that," Dean comments.

She only hums in agreement, her head still facing her lap.

Dean turns to his little brother, "I got the bandages, you get the ice."

They both stand up and scurry around the cluttered room. Eva tries to focus on something other than her hysteric mind. She can only hear the sounds of the boys moving around the room, stepping awkwardly to avoid the scattered papers and books.

She could hear faintly through the walls to the other rooms. A muffled television program, a few car engines, some murmuring voices down the hall-- it wasn't much, but it was something.

She gets sucked into her own head, wondering why she must feel so weird. It's probably because of walking through Willow while being in the past, that's weird, right? She feels her stomach twist, knowing deep down that something else was a little off. Must be that damn necklace.

Sam softly treads back to the bed she's sitting on. He holds a sock filled with ice, a thick knot at the end of it to prevent spilling.

"Here," He places the ice gently down onto her arms, "Sorry, it's all we had."

She exhales sharply when the cold object touches her tender skin.

"Thanks," She shudders.

Sam sees her hunching over in pain, and probably exhaustion too. She's sitting at the foot of the bed, due to the fact that it's the only clear space. He moves behind her. His large hands gathering all the loose papers and books and shoving them to the side. He makes a clear space for her by the pillows.

He props a few of them up against the headboard, fluffing them.

"Here," He nudges her.

She turns slowly, not wanting to strain anything. When she notices the empty space, presumably prepared for her, she smiles.

At this close proximity, she could smell the scent of his cologne. It was subtle and light, not like those overpowering ones people drown themselves in at the club. It was soft and smelled like something clean and woodsy.

He pulls back some of the covers before patting down the pillow one more time. She then pauses for a moment--trying to calculate how exactly she's going to get over there. Her body feels like it's going to shatter if she moves even in the slightest.

Though, she's embarrassed to ask for his help again. He sees her hesitation and before he can offer her some assistance, Dean pops back up.

He's holding quite a lot more than bandages. She sees a first aid box, some booze, a couple used slings.

"Before you left, did the doctors tell you what your injuries were?"

"I need to know what I'm stitching up," He adds.

She straightens her back, that's right, "They actually said I was...okay."

Dean and Sam both cock their heads at her. Their eyes nearly about to pop out of their sockets. What the hell was she talking about? She was practically dead the last time they saw her.

"You're... _okay_?" Sam gawks at her, "You're not serious, are you?"

"You were dead as a doornail, kid. No way you're fine."

"Really? I mean, I still have all my broken bones and stitches from before, but--"

"Nothing from the diner?" Sam interrupts.

"No...actually."

Both of the boys look to each other. This didn't add up.

"God...this thing, whatever the hell it is, just keeps getting more and more confusing," Sam groans.

All of a sudden they hear a voice. But not from a person outside the room. It was a radio voice--- the Police Scanner.

" _Uh- we've got a 10-35."_

_"10-20?"_

_" 16 Mason and Carter._ "

Another voice responds, " _10-101?"_

_"10-106. We're gonna need the Medical Examiner"_

_"10-4"_

"What was that?" Eva asks.

"Major crime alert, a homicide," Dean answers.

Sam goes over to the radio, about to turn it off--

" _Victim_ _..._ _Marlene Woods._ "

 

 

 

~~

I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. xoxox  


End file.
